Changing the Past
by Al'Kiwi
Summary: Max est retournée cinq ans en arrière par erreur, et se retrouve à sauver William qui aurait dû mourir. Elle ne s'attend pas à ce que son quotidien ait été complètement bouleversé en revenant au présent. A Maximum Victory fanfic. (a.ka Chasefield ou Vixcine)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ! Salut à toutes et à tous.**  
 **Ici Kiwi, Votre Commandante à bord du navire Maximum Victory pour une petite croisière.**  
 **Je tiens à dire deux choses avant de vous laisser naviguer sur les océans de Life is Strange, tout d'abord, ce OS prend place à la fin de l'épisode 3 et contient donc certains spoilers pour ceux qui n'ont pas fait le jeu. Et la deuxième chose est que ce petit texte est un OS, mais s'il vous plaît faîtes le moi savoir et je serai encline à le poursuivre.**  
 **Voilàààà.**  
 **Bonne lecture à vous !**

 **Kiwi**

* * *

 **Changing the Past**

Quand Max ouvrit lentement les yeux avant de les refermer, assourdie par le sommeil, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas le souvenir de s'être endormie. Une onde de chaleur parcourut son corps et balaya son visage. Elle se sentait bien, reposée, protégée. Ses paupières papillonnèrent de plus belle avant de se clore durant plusieurs minutes qui lui parurent n'être que deux secondes. Le temps filait bien trop vite le matin.

Il fallut encore un bon moment avant que la jeune photographe ne réalise qu'elle n'avait d'ailleurs aucun réel souvenir à cet instant précis. Le sommeil l'emportait sur tout le reste. Il l'appelait, faisait frémir de concert sa fatigue et l'enveloppait de ses bras, la berçant dans une semi-conscience dont elle n'avait pas envie de s'extraire. La brune se retint d'ouvrir les yeux encore une fois, pour rester blottie dans son cocon ouaté à l'abri du monde extérieur. Elle y était bien, elle était chez elle. Un petit bruit cependant, la tira légèrement de sa torpeur, lui faisant entrouvrir un œil pendant une infime seconde avant que le décor ne perde à nouveau de sa réalité. Elle referma les paupières. La lumière du jour filtrait doucement à travers son rideau en face de son lit et baignait sa chambre d'une douceur matinale étrange. L'instant n'était pas propice à la guerre du réveil. Max préféra s'abandonner à la tendresse du repos en s'agrippant doucement à son oreiller.

Le temps s'étira lentement avant qu'elle ne retente l'expérience de l'éveil conscient. Tout lui apparaissait indistinct derrière ses yeux collés et les objets avaient tendance à se dédoubler devant elle. Son esprit lui refusait encore le retour à la réalité et la maintenait dans un sommeil amniotique, dont elle se délectait paisiblement. Ce fut finalement le frisson glacé qui traversa son corps qui la réveilla malgré elle. La châtaine réalisa qu'elle avait perdu sa couette en dormant et se mit à la chercher à tâtons dans son dos. Elle la trouva presque instantanément et tira dessus pour la ramener à elle. Elle aurait dû facilement glisser et se remettre en place… Mais non, elle résista. Et en plus, elle « protesta » de manière grincheuse dans un son guttural. Max sursauta en se retournant promptement. Emmitouflée dans sa couverture jusqu'au menton, se tenait une figure endormie aux courts cheveux blonds éparpillés sur le coussin. La brune recula instinctivement en manquant de tomber du lit au moment où elle se reçut la réalité en pleine face. Un rapide examen lui confirma son terrible doute. Victoria… Victoria Chase dormait dans son lit.

La richissime héritière marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible en resserrant la couette autour d'elle, sans se réveiller. Max la regarda, livide. Son cœur battait à tout rompre tandis que sa respiration hachée, étreignait sa poitrine de manière presque douloureuse. Qu'est-ce que Victoria faisait ici ?... Dans sa chambre… dans son lit… Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait manqué ?...

Tournant instinctivement la tête autour d'elle, la châtaine reconnut bien sa chambre. Donc, elle ne s'était pas trompée de numéro de porte, c'était déjà ça. Son mur photo au-dessus de son lit se trouvait toujours à sa place, son bureau un peu plus loin soutenait son ordinateur comme d'habitude, Lisa sa plante verte était en pleine forme, et son canapé de deuxième main jouxtait sa guitare. Okay… jusque là, rien n'avait changé… Mais alors que ses yeux bleus parcouraient encore une fois l'ensemble de sa chambre, une multitude de petits détails vinrent s'ajouter au tableau. Elle se redressa avec une lenteur incroyable afin de ne pas réveiller Cerbère à ses côtés, pour s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit. Ses pieds ne rencontrèrent pas immédiatement la moquette de sa chambre mais une veste en cachemire rose roulée en boule. La châtaine l'observa avec curiosité. Elle avait été jetée au bas de sa table de chevet qui supportait deux téléphones portables –dont le sien- ainsi qu'un bracelet qui devait coûter une fortune et appartenait certainement à Victoria.

Un peu plus alerte que précédemment, Max prit le temps de re-parcourir son antre des yeux. A bien y regarder, son canapé était encombré d'un matériel photo dernier cri, sa garde-robe avait subi un véritable coup de jeune, comme si un styliste avait élu domicile dans son placard. Même son étagère de DVD collector semblait plus remplie que la veille…

Tout était si… différent en vérité.

Max finit son tour du propriétaire en laissant son regard traîner sur le mur qu'elle avait gardé dans son dos jusque là… Pour le coup, son muscle cardiaque se stoppa bel et bien pendant plusieurs secondes et elle crut qu'il faudrait appeler les pompiers pour le réanimer… Son exposition de clichés dont elle était si fière possédait dorénavant une multitude de photographies en compagnie de la Reine des Emmerdeurs d'Arcadia Bay. Victoria qui souriait. Victoria qui râlait. Victoria qui boudait. Victoria et elle, main dans la main. Victoria qui rougissait au moment où Max lui déposait un bisou sur la joue. QUOI ?!

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Ne put-elle s'empêcher de s'écrier dans un étranglement de voix.

Et c'était quoi ce cliché où elle dormait la tête posée sur les genoux de Victoria pendant que celle-ci prenait un selfie ?

\- Mon dieu… souffla-t-elle.

\- Hmmmm ?... grogna longuement la blonde à ses côtés en roulant dans les draps. C'est quoi ton problème, hipster ?... ajouta-t-elle d'une voix endormie en cherchant quelque chose d'une main.

Chose qui se trouva être l'avant-bras de Max qu'elle agrippa tendrement avant de l'attirer à elle dans un petit bâillement léthargique.

\- Il est trop tôt pour se lever, se plaignit-elle entre ses dents serrées, rendant le tout presque incompréhensible. Reviens-ici…hm… là, dormir avec moi, Maxine.

C'était pratiquement un ordre malgré le ton plaintif qu'elle devinait.

\- Max… la corrigea-t-elle instinctivement, sous le choc. Jamais Maxine.

\- Ouais, ouais… je sais… désolée Mad Max… bâilla-t-elle encore sans daigner ouvrir les yeux.

De tous les scenarii que Max aurait pu se faire à propos de Victoria, elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginée en lève tard et mauvais réveil. Elle essaya de se défaire de l'étreinte de la blonde en repoussant sa main et en tirant son bras à son corps pour se dégager et rester hors de portée. Cela fit froncer les sourcils de son vis-à-vis qui ouvrit un œil agacé pour lui lancer un regard mauvais.

\- Quoi ?... Fit-elle un peu durement. T'as raté ton selfie du matin alors tu me fais payer ton incompétence, Loser ?

Au moins Victoria continuait de l'insulter. Certaines choses ne changeaient pas.

\- Mais non, rien à voir, répondit finalement la châtaine au bord de la crise de nerf. C'est toi le problème ici ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

L'héritière Chase arqua un sourcil, sincèrement surprise. Elle avait dû entendre le sérieux vibrant dans la voix de Max car elle ne chercha pas à la provoquer d'avantage et se contenta de l'observer droit dans les yeux. Son expression était indéchiffrable comme toujours, mais entre le semi-réveil et sa façon de la regarder comme si elle lisait en elle, Max vit une certaine blessure dans sa manière de la rejeter.

\- Depuis quand je suis un problème, ringarde ?... Et depuis quand tu me parles sur ce ton ?... Fit-elle dans un calme glacial qui annonçait une tempête. Dis-moi ce que j'ai fait de mal et ne tourne pas autour du pot. Dépêche.

Max se leva pour de bon. Incapable de rester assise, au lit avec… elle ne voulait même pas y penser. Au moins elles étaient habillées toutes les deux. C'était déjà ça. Elle passa une main nerveuse dans sa nuque et contre sa joue, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Mais non, Victoria était toujours allongée dans son lit, son corps dorénavant relevé sur un coude, elle n'avait pas détourné le regard.

\- Ca va peut-être te sembler fou, mais il y a deux minutes, j'avais 13 ans et j'étais dans le salon de Chloé… j'a-j'ai sauvé son père, tu comprends ?... il allait mourir et je l'ai sauvé. Je ne pouvais pas ne rien faire ! Chloé a besoin d'un père… elle a besoin d'une famille !... Je savais ce qui allait se passer et j'ai agis en conséquence… J'ai jeté les clés de sa voiture par la fenêtre, je lui ai demandé de prendre le bus… et là, je suis de retour ici et tu es là ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Tu es sensée me détester, me cracher au visage tes insultes de vipère. Alors putain, réponds-moi ! Pourquoi tout ça ?

Elle fit un mouvement circulaire pour montrer l'ensemble de sa chambre qui avait été envahi par les affaires de la blonde comme si tout était normal. Et Dieu que ça ne l'était pas.

Victoria se frotta les yeux pendant une seconde, son état d'énervement semblant avoir chuté d'un niveau malgré ce qu'elle venait de lui balancer.

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Max, mais je pense plutôt que tu as fait un mauvais rêve, reprit-elle doucement. Je croyais que tes cauchemars avaient stoppés ces derniers mois…

Max fut presque soufflée par la tendresse qu'elle lut dans le regard de la blonde qui tapota la place vacante du lit à ses côtés pour l'inviter à approcher. Elle fut presque tentée de la croire, mais resta figée au milieu de la chambre.

\- Et cette… Chloé ?... Reprit Victoria. Ce n'était pas la meilleure amie d'enfance dont tu m'as parlé plusieurs fois ? Demanda-t-elle en essayant de recoller les morceaux malgré son cerveau encore embrumé par le sommeil. Celle avec qui tu faisais les quatre cents coups ?...

\- Si… murmura la châtaine. C'est elle…

Victoria sourit affectueusement en se recoiffant machinalement, ne faisant qu'ébouriffer sa tignasse blonde. A sa tête, Max comprit qu'elle tentait de résoudre les mystères un par un sans sauter d'étape. On aurait même dit qu'elle mettait à son service un raisonnement logique pour l'aider avec un attachement bien particulier. Voire même, une tendresse caractéristique, réalisa la photographe… Comme si… elle avait de l'affection pour elle et voulait vraiment la comprendre sans se moquer.

\- Et, continua l'héritière Chase sur un ton toujours parfaitement calme, en ce qui concerne ma présence ici, je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'a demandé de dormir avec toi hier soir après la soirée… personnellement, j'aurais opté pour qu'on prenne ma chambre…

\- Pardon ?... S'étrangla Max, atterrée.

Victoria fronça les sourcils de plus belle comme elle le faisait à chaque fois qu'elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Allooo. La Terre à la Planète des nazes, Houston vous me recevez… grogna-t-elle. Je sais pas ce que tu as fumé hier soir, mais n'y touche plus jamais. Ca ne te réussit pas.

Elle soupira avec sa grâce habituelle.

\- Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû te laisser seule avec Nathan et Zac'… Ces deux idiots de drogués… va savoir ce qu'ils t'ont refilé…

Max s'énerva pour de bon. Rien n'avait de sens et Victoria ne l'aidait pas à y voir plus clair. Elle sentait une migraine pointer le bout de son nez et marteler ses tempes.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, bon sang ! Tout cela n'est pas réel !

La Reine de Blackwell resta stoïque et silencieuse le temps que la petite châtaine poursuive. Ce matin commençait sérieusement à la fatiguer… elle qui avait espéré rester tranquillement au lit avec Max toute la matinée se retrouvait en train d'argumenter sur des choses insensées avec ce gnome qui lui servait de copine.

\- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas réel ? Maugréa-t-elle avec agacement.

\- Toi ! Cette réalité ! Cette chambre ! Tout !... Tu es sensée me détester ! Tu es ma Némésis ! Depuis le début de l'année, tout ce que tu as fait c'est te moquer de moi… Je crois que j'ai altéré la trame temporelle, réalisa-t-elle soudainement. En sauvant le père de Chloé cinq ans plus tôt, j'ai complètement bouleversé les évènements à venir…

\- Oula, je t'arrête tout de suite, la coupa Victoria en levant une main pour l'interrompre dans son charabia, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Depuis quand je te déteste ?... Même si actuellement, je commence à saisir le concept et à y adhérer…

\- J'ai remonté le temps et j'ai empêché un évènement de se produire. Tu comprends ?

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, tu n'as pas de DeLorean trafiquée pour te la jouer Marty McFly, fit la blonde dans un petit sourire en coin railleur. Tu n'as même pas le permis.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, Victoria…

L'intéressée poussa un long soupir désabusé en roulant des yeux.

\- C'est toi qui n'est pas drôle, Max. Sérieusement, reviens te coucher, on parlera de tes délires vintages au déjeuner, il n'est même pas neuf heures et on est dimanche.

Elle appuya ses propos en tendant sa main vers son portable pour afficher l'horloge analogique qui afficha 8h36.

\- Tu vois ? Fit-elle avec réprobation, il est bien trop tôt pour se disputer comme ça. Et si tu continues à me soûler, je te préviens Caulfield, je te largue et c'est réglé, je pourrais me rendormir tranquille, mais je ferai de ta vie un Enfer dès demain.

\- Me larguer… attend… comment ça ? Hoqueta-t-elle. Toi et moi… on est…. ? Demanda-t-elle en faisant un signe les désignant tour à tour.

Le regard glacial qu'elle se reçut à ce moment là avait de quoi faire sombrer le Titanic avant même de percuter un iceberg. Il aurait même pu geler entièrement Arendelle sans l'aide de la Reine des Neiges.

\- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?... On ne va pas, en plus, débattre sur ça ?... Grogna sèchement la riche blonde, lassée par ce petit jeu de devinettes. Je vais finir par croire que tu te fous de ma gueule. Et s'il y a bien quelque chose que je déteste c'est qu'on se foute de ma gueule, tu le sais.

\- Oh mon dieu, souffla Max, stupéfaite. C'est donc vrai…

A cette réalisation, elle sortit en courant de sa chambre, laissant dans son dos la blonde qui l'appela par son prénom complètement désorientée par ce qui venait de se passer. Elle regardait avec de grands yeux la porte ouverte par laquelle Max avait filé comme l'éclair sans comprendre quoique ce soit.

* * *

 **To be continued ?**


	2. Chapter 2 : Alternate Timeline

**Hey ! Me voilà de retour avec le premier chapitre de cette fiction Chasefield. J'espère que vous êtes contents de me revoir, haha.**  
 **Bon okay j'avoue... j'ai décidé d'écrire une fiction longue et ceux qui me connaissent à travers le FLight savent que j'aime prendre mon temps dans la progression du scénario, donc on a pas fini de se voir ces prochaines semaines.  
Je n'ai pas pu te répondre personnellement Eowawen car tes MP sont désactivés, mais merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, il m'a fait énormément plaisir. Ravie de te revoir.  
Et une spéciale dédicace pour KiraKandra : WOW ! J'ai été très occupée ces derniers jours mais je serai ravie de débattre sur LiS avec toi.**

 **En tout cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous remercie d'avance de me lire, même si je tiens à mettre un dernier panneau d'avertissement avant de vous quitter : CE CHAPITRE EST UN MEGA SPOILER POUR TOUT PERSONNE N'AYANT PAS FAIT LE CHAPITRE 3 DE LIFE IS STRANGE. VOUS LISEZ A VOS RISQUES ET PERILS. AUCUNE PLAINTE NE POURRA ETRE RETENUE CONTRE L'AUTEUR (xDD)**

 **Kiwi**

* * *

Chapitre 1

Alternate TIMELINE

Il fallut presque dix secondes après la fuite précipitée de Max pour que Victoria reprenne ses esprits. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières comme pour s'assurer qu'elle n'hallucinait pas. Désarçonnée, elle ne comprenait plus rien à la situation. Un instant plus tôt elles dormaient paisiblement l'une contre l'autre et la minute d'après, Max la rejetait froidement comme si elle était une criminelle de guerre qui avait abusé d'elle. Victoria se redressa pour retrouver une position assise et porta machinalement une main à son arcade sourcilière qu'elle frotta doucement en réfléchissant. Il fallait qu'elle tente de remonter les dernières heures pour y voir plus clair. Tout cela n'avait aucun sens. Elle se souvenait clairement que la veille, elles avaient traînées dans un bar du centre-ville en compagnie du Vortex Club jusqu'aux environs d'une heure du matin. Jusque là, rien d'anormal. Toute la fine équipe avait été réunie pour fêter la réussite du projet « Héros au Quotidien », remporté, sans surprise, haut la main par Max. Vu l'attachement que Jefferson portait au travail de sa copine et le cliché qu'elle avait pris, ce n'était que justice, malgré sa pointe de jalousie au moment des résultats. Mais malgré sa déception, la blonde avait mis ses propres désirs de gloire de côté et avait tout organisé pour lui faire plaisir. Que le Dieu de l'idiotie la foudroie et réduise ses restes en cendres, elle aimait la voir heureuse. Et, comme toujours, tout s'était déroulé selon ses plans… elle ne s'était pas retrouvée dirigeante du club le plus élitiste de Blackwell pour ses uniques beaux yeux. Son sens de l'organisation faisait d'elle une pointure en termes de planification événementielle.

Rétrospectivement, Max avait eu l'air de s'amuser sincèrement. La petite brune n'avait pas un seul instant perdu son sourire d'imbécile heureuse qui faisait bêtement s'emballer le cœur de Victoria en retour. Il suffisait qu'elle la regarde pour sentir ses lèvres mimer instinctivement un petit sourire en coin sans qu'elle le veuille. Complètement ridicule si on lui demandait son avis sur la question. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Quand Max souriait, elle souriait aussi. Même si elle s'inquiétait à chaque fois qu'on la surprenne dans ce moment de faiblesse, lui faisant froncer sans arrêt des sourcils, contrariée. Et, ce soir là, sans être collées l'une à l'autre sans arrêt, elles avaient passé un bon moment chacune de leur côté, se retrouvant régulièrement avec des sourires et des contacts furtifs. L'héritière Chase assise sur une banquette en compagnie de Taylor pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, l'avait quand même gardée perpétuellement dans son champ de vision par précaution – et possessivité, mais cela, Max n'avait pas besoin de le savoir -. On n'était jamais assez prudent avec une tête en l'air pareille pour copine. Elle s'attirait facilement les ennuis… et, à son plus grand énervement, les groupies collantes qui profitaient de sa naïveté. Alors la blonde s'était proposée comme chauffeur de la soirée pour avoir l'excuse de la surveiller et éviter tout débordement possible dus à la boisson.

Elle avait pu ainsi la voir rire avec Juliet, danser avec Dana, jouer aux fléchettes avec Nathan, chanter avec Hayden... La châtaine s'était même amusée à prendre une multitude de photos de la soirée avec son nouveau _Polaroid_ que Victoria lui avait offert la semaine dernière. Au sourire qui fendait son visage à chaque fois qu'une photo s'imprimait, on aurait dit qu'elle détenait un trésor inestimable entre les mains. _Stupide geek, fan de pirates et de trésors…_ songea-t-elle, amusée par sa simplicité d'esprit. Et bien qu'elle ne voulait pas le reconnaître, la blonde se laissait attendrir de la voir rayonner pour une simple chose vintage qui ne valait pas un clou. Max était toujours ainsi. Facilement émerveillée et en admiration par des objets sans réelle valeur pécuniaire... pour elle, toutes ses possessions représentaient bien plus que de l'argent. Victoria elle-même représentait bien plus que la fortune Chase à ses yeux. Elle lui avait dit l'aimer juste pour ce qu'elle était, pour la facette qu'elle ne dévoilait pas au reste du monde… et bien que la blonde avait eu du mal à la croire au premier abord, Max le lui avait dit et répété jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par lui faire confiance. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par gagner son affection.

Victoria sourit tristement malgré elle à cette pensée.

Après la soirée, elles étaient rentrées toutes les deux en voiture, accompagnées de Taylor et Courtney assises sur la banquette arrière. Victoria avait pris le volant pendant que Max somnolait sur le siège passager. Et après séparation avec ses deux amies de toujours, la soirée s'était terminée dans la chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait actuellement par un simple câlin fatigué. Emmitouflée dans la couette de Max, Victoria s'était abandonnée dans son odeur naturelle légèrement vanillée qui l'aidait à s'endormir. Tout était parfait. La fatigue accumulée et le stress des derniers examens avaient grandement facilité l'arrivée du sommeil qui ne tarda pas à venir les cueillir tour à tour. Max fut la première à laisser sa respiration s'allonger lentement, lui arrachant un petit sourire bienheureux dans le creux de sa nuque. Là, coupée du monde, Victoria se sentait chez elle. Elle se sentait en paix et protégée. Dans cet univers qui ne leur appartenait qu'à toutes les deux, elle n'avait pas besoin de sac Louis Vuitton, de montre Rolex, ou de robe Prada… seul le parfum de Max et son dos appuyé contre son ventre la faisaient se sentir complète. Sa respiration devenait l'écho de la sienne. Plus rien d'autre n'importait. La blonde se rappelait même avoir songé juste avant de se laisser aller à son tour, qu'elle adorait le lit de la brune à cause de sa délicate fragrance qui la submergeait instantanément et l'accompagnait souvent jusqu'au lendemain matin. Comme si Max lui collait littéralement à la peau et ne pouvait plus vraiment la quitter qu'elle le veuille ou non. Pourtant, râler dans son oreille et lui dire que son matelas manquait de confort lui avait semblé plus approprié, bien évidemment. Reconnaître quelque chose d'aussi niais et culcul n'était pas dans les habitudes de Victoria Chase. Et cela ne le serait jamais. Etre cynique par contre, c'était une autre histoire. Mais loin de se vexer, Max avait ri à mi-voix, preuve qu'elle ne dormait pas encore tout à fait et profitait elle aussi de sa présence en silence. La petite photographe n'avait même pas relevé son sarcasme en sachant que c'était plutôt une manière de lui dire qu'elle était contente d'être là avec elle, sans risquer de compromettre son masque de fille populaire insensible. Elle s'était alors contentée de se serrer contre son corps en lui murmurant un gentil « bonne nuit » qui avait agréablement tordu les muscles de son ventre. A force, Victoria avait fini par prendre goût à cette sensation que Max lui procurait en étant une adorable ringarde qui aimait malheureusement un peu trop les films de science-fiction à son goût. Mais il suffisait qu'elle face sa tête de chien battu, pour que la blonde cède dans un long soupir exaspéré.

Fichu point faible. Fichue Loserfield et son air ingénu.

Alors qu'avait-elle pu faire de si grave pour que la châtaine semble paniquée de la voir aujourd'hui ?... A ses traits tordus d'effroi, on aurait dit qu'elle ne se souvenait ni d'elle ni des quatre derniers mois qu'elles avaient passé ensemble. Pire, elle semblait terrifiée comme si Victoria l'avait blessée intentionnellement à de nombreuses reprises. Sans oublier que, selon ses dires, la blonde était sensée la détester, l'insulter et se moquer d'elle… Ses yeux océans n'avaient pas mentis en rencontrant les siens. Elle pensait vraiment ce qu'elle disait. Et maintenant que Victoria réalisait pleinement la portée de ses mots, elle se sentait profondément vexée. C'était comme si Max ne lui faisait plus confiance et la craignait.

Jamais au cours des derniers mois, Victoria se souvenait s'être montrée à ce point odieuse envers la brune. Certes, elles s'étaient disputées à de nombreuses reprises pour des broutilles, mais jamais au grand jamais elle ne l'avait détestée ni traînée dans la boue.

Okay, elle avait pris plaisir à la traiter « d'hipster » la première fois qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées. Que le Seigneur pardonne cette fille et ses fringues un peu rétro par moment. Mais elle l'avait fait dans le but de tester la concurrence quand elle l'avait vu débarquer tout droit de Seattle en provenance d'une très bonne école d'art. En tant que Reine des terres que la nouvelle pénétrait, il fallait qu'elle sache à quoi s'attendre. Et à son plus grand plaisir, Max ne s'était pas laissée faire. Sans chercher à lui renvoyer la monnaie de sa pièce, elle lui avait faire comprendre qu'elle ne la craignait pas et pouvait encaisser ses remarques. C'était tout ce qu'elle attendait. La châtaine avait frappé dans le mille avec une précision mortelle. Elle avait piqué son intérêt dès lors. On se serait cru dans un de ces shojo-mangas que la blonde adorait, bien qu'elle aurait mis à mort quiconque aurait découvert cette part de sa personnalité. Le secret de son pêché mignon l'accompagnerait dans la tombe. Foi de Chase.

Il fallait avouer qu'à force son jeu de pouvoir était devenu lassant. Faire comprendre au monde entier qu'elle était une figure à idolâtrer avait toujours été une partie facile à jouer avec des pions trop facilement manipulables, mais Caulfield avait apporté un vent nouveau. Dans la monotonie de son quotidien, elle avait été une nouvelle adversaire bienvenue, comme un cavalier aux déplacements imprévisibles sur un échiquier. Victoria en avait fait une affaire personnelle. Son égo surdimensionné l'avait empêché de le voir sur le moment, mais c'était un combat perdu d'avance, elle l'avait compris bien trop tard… dès le début, la châtaine avait gagné la partie et n'avait fait que la mener à la baguette sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Max avait vu au travers de son masque de fille populaire comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Elle avait balayé ses acquis d'un revers de la main en faisant éclater au grand jour le bon qu'il y avait en elle. Elle avait lu entre les lignes royales écrites par sa main que tous suivaient à la lettre, jusqu'à détourner les règles du jeu pour le mettre à son avantage… Et Victoria s'était laissée avoir par son sourire toujours attentionné.

Elles s'étaient cherchées toutes les deux pendant un peu plus de quatre mois jusqu'à ce que l'héritière Chase ne finisse par craquer et l'embrasser sauvagement au cours d'une soirée dans le but de lui faire fermer son clapet. Objectif parfaitement atteint. Max qui ne cessait de l'énerver avec ses blabla inutiles était restée bouche-bée sans le moindre mot à rétorquer. Victoria avait même eu la satisfaction de voir l'embarras se répandre furieusement sur ses pommettes piquées de tâches de rousseur. Pendant plusieurs secondes, la brune n'avait pas réussi à formuler une phrase complète et n'avait pu soutenir son regard, ses joues en feu. Ses yeux océans s'étaient fixés avec obstination sur ses chaussures, incapable de retrouver les deux orbes de jade qui l'attendaient patiemment. Victoire écrasante pour Victoria, défaite cuisante pour la Hipster… Ironie quand tu nous tiens.

Pourtant, si ce baiser détenait une quelconque signification autre que la frustration, il ne changea rien de leur situation. Au contraire, après cette soirée, elles avaient fait deux pas en arrière malgré l'espèce d'obsession qui les poussait toujours dans la direction de l'autre.

Victoria s'était maudite de n'avoir que cette fille dans la tête du matin au soir, s'était maudite de la confusion dans laquelle son esprit se noyait. Sa silhouette attirait son regard, sa façon de détourner timidement les yeux l'électrisait et faisait rebondir son coeur. Même sa façon inconsciente de faire des photos avec son vieux _Polaroid_ l'attendrissait… c'était rageant. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle éprouvait pour elle, mais ne pouvait nier ce besoin d'attirer son attention. C'était comme une drogue, un besoin vital de savoir qu'elle comptait à ses yeux et pensait à elle pour se sentir bien. Victoria avait déjà été attirée par des filles auparavant et ce n'était pas une nouvelle pour elle. Les deux genres l'indifféraient. Mais Max était différente… elle l'énervait autant qu'elle l'attirait, et c'était cette dualité qui la troublait. La petite brune n'essayait pas de l'impressionner ni de se mettre en avant… elle était juste elle-même, un air mélancolique peint en permanence au fond de ses yeux océaniques, un petit sourire attendri pour tous ceux qui lui adressaient la parole… et ce regard. Ce regard qu'elle ne lui accordait qu'à elle à chaque fois que leurs yeux se croisaient et s'accrochaient. Ce regard qui semblait dire « Je te connais, Victoria. ».

Tout aurait pu s'arrêter là. Mais évidemment, le destin en avait décidé autrement. Il devait certainement être plus facile de survivre à une tornade déchaînée que résister à l'air de chien battu et au sourire de Maxine Hipster Caulfield.

Ce petit jeu de « fuis-moi, je te suis, suis-moi je te fuis » avait duré plusieurs longues semaines. Une phase durant laquelle, ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait su vraiment ce qu'elle voulait de l'autre, si ce n'est le besoin de s'envoyer des messages à longueur de journée, loin des regards de leur entourage. Le besoin de discuter, de découvrir la personne et de lui confier ses petits tracas du quotidien. Elles étaient passées par toutes les étapes : du déni frustré de désirer l'autre à la relation secrète entre deux heures de cours ou durant des projets communs de photographie jusqu'aux prémices de l'acceptation publique encore très récents et assez délicats. Victoria avait encore du mal à gérer ce nouveau stade de leur relation. Assumer devant tout le monde une relation homosexuelle lui coûtait énormément et à vrai dire, peu de gens en dehors du Vortex Club ou de Blackwell étaient au courant. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais le dire à ses parents, ça c'était une certitude… Toute sa vie, elle avait incarné un personnage charismatique dans le regard des autres. Elle avait vécu, brillé et resplendi dans ce regard admiratif. La popularité était devenue sa seconde peau et l'avait autant protégée qu'anéantie, lui refusant d'être la personne qu'elle était vraiment au détriment de la riche héritière surdouée dont on voulait se rapprocher. Il était plus facile d'être l'incarnation d'une image fabriquée de toute pièce qui attirait indéniablement le respect et la reconnaissance, plutôt qu'une personne quelconque au milieu de la foule. Tout le monde rêvait d'être populaire. Tout le monde rêvait de dominer l'univers et de combler le moindre de ses désirs d'un claquement de doigts. Sans oublier que son statut social élevé n'avait fait que renforcer ce trait de caractère chez elle, fermant à double tour par la même occasion la personne qu'elle refoulait dans une pièce sombre de son âme.

Et Max avait ouvert cette porte. En grand.

Elle avait révélé pas à pas les points communs qu'elles partageaient et lui avait appris à les assumer sans jamais la brusquer. Elle lui avait laissé le temps, avait encaissé ses sarcasmes, l'avait guidé jusqu'à elle. Et Victoria était tombée pour elle. Elle avait chuté de son piédestal.

Sa réputation au sein de son royaume en avait brièvement souffert, mais rien qu'une menace n'ait pu endiguer. C'était aussi cela détenir le pouvoir, se faire craindre afin de garder la tête vissée sur les épaules.

Alors, après tout ce qu'elles avaient traversé, comment Max pouvait-elle l'abandonner aussi brusquement ? Comment pouvait-elle la fuir et la craindre comme le pire des fléaux alors que c'était elle qui l'avait poussé dans ses bras ?... Cela n'avait pas de sens. Et il ne servait à rien de tourner en rond sans une explication avec la concernée.

Après réflexion, Victoria trouva bon de retourner dans sa propre chambre. Rester dans le lit de Max ne l'aidait en rien, et de toute façon elle avait des devoirs à faire pour le lendemain. Elle se leva pour de bon et récupéra son téléphone portable, avisant celui de la brune toujours en charge sur la table de chevet.

 _Super, et en plus elle n'est pas joignable,_ grogna-t-elle intérieurement en plantant une main dans ses cheveux, agacée.

Cheveux qu'elle recoiffa sèchement, domptant avec une réussite des plus relatives ses épis matinaux. Plus ça allait et plus sa frustration prenait en ampleur. Sa tête n'allait pas tarder à éclater. Elle pouvait faire une croix sur l'idée de l'appeler ou de rechercher son téléphone par géo-localisation. _Génial, tout simplement génial_ , s'insurgea-t-elle. Le mieux était peut-être encore de la laisser tranquille et d'attendre son retour dans un endroit où elle reviendrait forcément au bout d'un moment. C'est-à-dire, les dortoirs de Blackwell.

Elle récupéra sa robe de chambre pendue à la chaise de bureau de Max afin de recouvrir sa nuisette en soie. Son geste rendu brusque par sa colère retenue, manqua de faire tomber une pile de photos polaroid posée en équilibre sur le bord du meuble. Elle rattrapa les feuilles in extremis dans un pur réflexe de survie et éparpilla sans le vouloir les images sur la surface en bois, dévoilant une série de clichés de soirée. Les photos de la veille. Légèrement intriguée malgré son coup de sang, Victoria les écarta les unes des autres du bout des doigts comme pour ne pas les abîmer après avoir manqué de les envoyer valser dans la pièce. Max en avait fait plus qu'elle ne le pensait… et beaucoup étaient à jeter en toute honnêteté. Sombres, floues, trop lumineuses… elle préférait ne pas tenir compte du coût dans ce gaspillage lamentable de films… Pourtant, un autoportrait mal cadré lui arracha un sourire imperceptible, refoulant sa contrariété sans même qu'elle n'en ait vraiment conscience. Elle ramassa la photo. Elle se souvenait de celle la. Max l'avait surprise avec son appareil juste avant qu'elles ne montent dans la voiture de la blonde. Elle avait passé son bras autour de sa taille et s'était dressée sur la pointe des pieds pour lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres. La lumière du parking faisait une sorte de contre-jour avec le flash de l'appareil et le visage de la brune était à moitié en dehors du champ… mais elle récupéra quand même le cliché qu'elle glissa dans sa poche. Elle laissa tout le reste sur place et quitta la pièce qu'elle referma dans son dos pour traverser le couloir en direction de sa chambre. Elle avait besoin d'une pause après toutes ces conneries. Elle avait besoin d'être seule. Mais à mi-chemin de son antre, une voix féminine la héla joyeusement.

\- Hey Vicky ! Déjà debout toi aussi ?

Elle tourna la tête d'un quart de tour vers la gauche pour tomber sur le visage souriant de Dana qui lui envoyait un salut de la main. Cette dernière, en brassière et short de sport s'était arrêtée dans sa marche en direction de la salle de bain commune, une serviette de douche en travers des épaules.

 _Fichus sportifs matinaux_ , maugréa-t-elle en affichant une expression indéchiffrable pour l'accueillir.

Avec son titre de capitaine des _cheerleaders_ , il n'était pas étonnant que la grande blonde cendrée se lève tôt pour aller s'entraîner. Dana ne faisait que ça. Courir, répéter ses chorégraphies, faires des photos de mode et sortir, sortir, sortir. Vu sa résistance, c'était peu étonnant qu'elle soit déjà levée même un dimanche matin, lendemain de soirée. Elle ne plaisantait pas avec son planning d'avant-match. Victoria soupira légèrement. Là tout de suite, elle n'avait pas envie de discuter, même avec une aussi bonne vivante que Dana.

\- Hé, répondit-elle évasivement en espérant que son manque d'amabilité envoie un message clair sur son intention d'esquiver toute conversation à venir.

Mais apparemment pas. Dana devait être sourde ou non connecté au réseau des émotions humaines ce matin là, car elle s'approcha d'elle de son pas léger, son petit sourire amical toujours collé au visage.

\- Te voir filer en douce de la chambre de Max au petit matin pourrait paraître suspect, si je ne venais pas justement de croiser ta chérie dans la cour il n'y a pas cinq minutes, minauda-t-elle, son sourire s'élargissant en une grimace conspirative. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour la vexer, cette fois ?

Victoria fronça les sourcils, de nouveau contrariée. Elle évita de tenir compte du fait que Dana sous-entendait qu'elle était la principale responsable de leurs disputes.

\- Tu viens de croiser Max… dans la cour ?...

\- Ouais juste à l'extérieur, comme j'viens de te le dire, fit-elle, légèrement décontenancée par la froideur de son opposante. Elle était encore en pyjama, ce qui m'a parut bizarre et… elle se dirigeait vers le dortoir des mecs, maintenant que j'y pense…

Le cœur de la blonde rebondit douloureusement. Mais qu'est-ce qui était passé par la tête de cette abrutie de Minimoy brune ?... Elle allait vraiment finir par la buter. On pourrait bientôt lire gravé dans le marbre : Maxine Caulfield 1994 – 2013, décédée après avoir larguée sans explication Victoria Chase, et avoir rejoint son amant un dimanche d'été. Paix à son âme.

\- Ca va, Vic ? S'inquiéta la sportive.

Victoria réalisa que, préoccupée par ses pensées, elle avait dû laisser transparaître sa colère. Irritée par toutes ces questions, elle releva instinctivement le menton de manière altière, se fermant à toute nouvelle expression sinon son masque de condescendance habituel.

\- Bien. Je viens juste de me souvenir que j'avais un truc à faire…

\- Maintenant que j'y pense… reprit Dana, songeuse, elle avait l'air vraiment bizarre. Très pressée. Limite on aurait dit qu'elle avait vu un fantôme. Peut-être que Juliet devrait aller lui parler, elles s'entendent bien toutes les deux…

La riche héritière poussa un petit grognement de réprobation, les sourcils dangereusement froncés. Laisser Juliet, la rédactrice principale du journal du lycée obtenir un scoop la concernant ? Hors de question. Autant signer son arrêt de mort tout de suite.

\- Non, ce n'est rien. Peu importe ce que tu as vu, tu gardes ça pour toi, Dana.

\- Ouais s'tu veux, mais je suis sûre que Juliet pourrait…

Victoria lui coupa la parole en chassant sa répartie d'un vague coup de fouet du revers de la main.

\- Très bien… Je vais être plus claire vu que tu ne sembles pas être apte à comprendre les sous-entendus ce matin, regretta-t-elle dans un souffle contrarié. (elle marqua une pause) Parle s'en à qui que ce soit, et ce sera la dernière chose que tu feras, tu peux me croire, reprit-elle froidement en la foudroyant du regard. Ca ne regarde personne. Tu m'entends ?

\- Wooh, okay, Vicky... J'dirais rien, c'est promis, répondit Dana sur un ton proche des excuses. J'voulais juste t'aider, tu sais.

\- Et bien tu m'aides en tenant ta langue, trancha-t-elle toujours glaciale dans un dernier regard pour la sportive avant de continuer son chemin.

Décontenancée et se maudissant presque pour avoir adressé la parole à la blonde, la jeune femme regarda Victoria disparaître et lui claquer la porte de sa chambre au nez sans un mot de plus. Une fois seule, elle soupira longuement, presque soulagée de s'en sortir indemne. La prochaine fois, elle fermerait sa bouche pour le bien de l'univers. Victoria et la reconnaissance ça faisait deux… voire Victoria et la sympathie pour tout dire.

 _Max sérieusement, des fois je me demande comment tu arrives à la supporter…_ pensa-t-elle, les yeux se tournant vers la porte fermée de la châtaine.

Vivre au quotidien avec un caractère pareil relevait de l'exploit surhumain. Victoria pouvait être aussi gentille que pute quand cela lui prenait… Il suffisait d'un rien pour la contrarier. Alors soit la petite brune avait un super pouvoir de contrôle sur sa copine, soit… et bien, elle n'avait pas deuxième option sinon le masochisme… Sur une dernière pensée désolée pour Max, elle revint promptement sur ses pas pour bifurquer vers les douches. Mieux valait ne pas se mêler de leurs histoires.

* * *

Paniquée et le cœur battant à tout rompre, Max avait fuit sans destination précise en tête. Elle avait juste ressenti le besoin de s'éloigner le plus possible de Victoria, de se rendre compte par elle-même de ce qu'elle avait fait. Tout était allé beaucoup trop vite dans cette chambre… sa propre chambre. Comment avait-elle pu changer le passé au point que d'ennemies mortelles, elles soient passées à un couple amoureux ?... Un couple avec Victoria ! Comme Victoria, celle qui la traitait de « Maître des selfies rétros » et « d'hipster » dans ses meilleurs jours. C'était impensable ! Complètement irréel… Elle avait dû se cogner la tête… C'était un cauchemar, rien d'autre. Elle allait se réveiller.

Mais non.

Ses pas fébriles la guidèrent jusqu'à la porte de Warren. Dans sa version connue du passé, ils étaient amis, partageaient les mêmes délires et appréciaient les mêmes choses. Il y avait aucune raison qu'il en soit autrement dans cette version du présent. Après tout, Warren restait Warren. Il était la première personne à lui avoir adressé la parole à son arrivée à Blackwell, le premier à lui avoir tendu la main et à l'avoir considérée comme une amie. Sa gentillesse ne pouvait pas avoir été altérée… La brune en était convaincue. Un homme avec un cœur en or pareil ne pouvait pas du jour au lendemain se transformer en monstre… C'était impensable. Max ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où Warren lui avait sauvé la mise, allant même jusqu'à se recevoir un coup de poing pour elle. Son sourire l'avait toujours aidé à passer outre les bizutages quotidiens.

Il comptait vraiment pour elle.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle frappa plusieurs coups à sa porte et attendit. Il n'y eu tout d'abord aucune réponse et elle se mit à angoisser. Elle allait réitérer son geste au moment où le craquement caractéristique des lattes de l'autre côté de la porte lui fit comprendre qu'il était en train de se lever.

\- J'arrive, j'arrive. Minute.

Il ouvrit la porte sur un grognement ressemblant à un « voilà, ch'uis là », les yeux encore collés par le sommeil et les cheveux en pétard.

\- Hé, Warren, fit-elle timidement.

Il se stoppa.

\- M-Max ?... bégaya-t-il en reculant d'un pas.

La profonde stupeur qui s'inscrivit sur son visage ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux de la brune. Elle comprit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son cœur s'emballa de nouveau. Non… pas lui, non plus… elle avait besoin d'un ami, besoin d'une ancre à laquelle se raccrocher. Il avait toujours été la seule personne sur qui elle avait pu compter à Blackwell. Son chevalier en armure et son confident. Il ne pouvait pas être un inconnu…

Mais alors qu'elle ne savait pas comment lui adresser la parole, elle le vit rougir furieusement et porter maladroitement une main à sa nuque dans un geste nerveux.

\- Max… reprit-il, mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Dans… cette tenue ?

Il laissa son regard descendre sur le vieux t-shirt un peu déformé et le short de nuit qu'elle portait. Elle réalisa finalement qu'elle n'était pas très couverte en laissant à son tour ses yeux océans descendre sur sa tenue. Le calcul se fit dans son esprit : Réveil + Victoria dans son lit + choc moral = fuite sans songer à porter quelque chose de décent. Certes… il n'avait pas tord, mais elle préféra ignorer sa question pour le moment. Il y avait plus pressant.

\- Warren, s'il te plaît, j'ai vraiment besoin de toi.

Son ton proche du supplice, le fit rougir de plus belle. Il se mit à danser d'un pied sur l'autre, son t-shirt où était écrit « May the Force be with you » sur l'Etoile de la Mort tombait sur l'une de ses épaules et recouvrait partiellement son caleçon Captain America.

\- Pas que je ne suis pas flatté que la Reine consort de Blackwell daigne m'adresser la parole, moi petit gens du peuple, mais… je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ça, sourit-il, gêné. Je ne savais même pas que tu avais conscience de mon existence.

Pas conscience de son existence ? Max réalisa à quel point la fille qu'elle était dans cette réalité pouvait être différente de celle qu'elle était dans la sienne. Comment n'avait-t-elle jamais pu se rapprocher de lui ?

\- Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle en sentant les larmes embuer ses yeux. Je suis tellement désolée… Warren.

Il paniqua à sa réaction et se rapprocha d'elle pour la consoler.

\- Non non, ne le sois pas ! Ne t'excuse pas. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir qu'on ait une chance de discuter, toi et moi ! Fit-il d'une voix si rapide que Max ne fut pas certaine de tout comprendre, mais elle saisit l'essentiel. J'ai toujours voulu t'adresser la parole, mais j'en ai jamais eu le courage, pour tout te dire… alors je t'avoue être un peu surpris.

Elle repoussa gentiment sa tentative de câlin en croisant les bras comme pour se protéger. Il parut surprit, mais n'insista pas.

\- Pourquoi ça… ?... tu aurais dû… j'aurais vraiment aimé parler avec toi de la _Planète des Singes_ , ou de _Doctor Who_ et du remake _d'Alice aux Pays des Merveilles_ avec Johnny Depp.

La stupeur passée, son visage se fendit d'un immense sourire.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Rigola-t-il. Ce sont mes films et ma série préférés.

\- Je sais, sourit-elle avec la tristesse de quelqu'un qui en sait trop, en retenant le petit reniflement pour contenir ses larmes. Ce sont les miens également.

Il rit, inconscient de la douleur aigue qui venait de traverser le cœur de la jeune fille.

\- Je ne savais pas que les gens populaires se souciaient autant du bien-être de leurs fidèles. Je vais peut-être finalement rejoindre ton fanclub, Max, s'amusa-t-il en lui lançant un clin d'œil suggestif.

\- Arrête, fit-elle en lui donnant un petit coup sur l'épaule. C'est pas drôle.

Soulagé de voir son chagrin refoulé par la plaisanterie, il porta la main là où elle l'avait touché en mimant une douleur intolérable.

\- Aaah, Maximus Decimus m'a touché, je me meurs… Argh… argh… que les Dieux aient pitié de ma pauvre âme d'esclave… ah ?... ah bah non, ça va en fait. Je ne me laverai plus jamais. Je suis dorénavant un homme béni par la main de sa Majesté, se reprit-il.

Elle s'esclaffa à son tour en dissimulant partiellement sa bouche derrière le revers de sa main. Une référence à Gladiator, ça lui rappelait de bons souvenirs. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé en définitive.

\- Pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de m'appeler comme ça ? Fit-elle en plissant légèrement les yeux pour essayer de percer le mystère de ses pensées.

\- Comment ça ?

\- « Reine », « Sa Majesté »… Ca fait deux fois que tu les utilises.

\- Oh ça !... C'est un peu le surnom que tout le monde te donne dans les couloirs depuis que tu sors avec Victoria. Après tout, elle est Reine régnante de Blackwell. Donc en toute logique ça déteint sur toi, en étant l'épouse de la Reine, tu deviens Reine consort.

Max sentit son cœur s'emballer violemment comme s'il venait briser ses côtes. La douleur la foudroya, raccourcissant sa respiration. Parce qu'en plus, tout le monde était au courant de cette histoire ?! Mais dans quel délire vivait-elle ?...

\- O-okay… j-je ne savais pas…

\- Mais je peux arrêter, si ça te gêne, reprit-il plus doucement, une légère panique d'avoir dit une bêtise brillant dans son regard.

\- Oui, s'il te plaît. J'ai… un peu du mal à m'y faire…

Il rigola ouvertement.

\- Pour tout avouer, j'ai aussi eu du mal à me faire à cette idée. Je veux dire Victoria et toi, précisa-t-il à son expression d'incompréhension. De toutes les personnes avec qui tu avais une chance, tu as choisi celle la. Victoria 'Super Garce' Chase. Ce ne sont peut-être pas mes affaires, mais je n'étais pas le seul à être surpris… même sans te connaître, il est facile de voir que tu es une personne trop gentille, et c'est une… enfoirée ? Désolé de dire ça comme ça, hein.

\- Non non, c'est vrai, pas besoin de t'excuser. Victoria est une enfoirée, c'est un fait, reconnut-elle en baissant les yeux vers ses mains. C'est une personne cruelle…

Elle remarqua alors le fin bracelet en argent qui pendait à son poignet droit. Sa belle facture ouvragée avec précision habillait avec élégance sa peau laiteuse, preuve d'un souvenir qu'elle ne possédait pas. La légèreté du métal et la finesse de ses mailles en faisaient sans aucun doute possible un objet de grande valeur. Le nom de « Victoria » était lisible en italique… encore et toujours.

\- Oh, rigola-t-il nerveusement en se frottant les cheveux, ravi que tu le prennes comme ça. J'avais peur que tu me mettes à mort pour avoir porté atteinte à la réputation de la Grande Cléopâtre.

\- Non t'inquiètes…

Il était vrai qu'elle était le portrait craché d'une Reine capricieuse dépourvue de la moindre pitié. La châtaine ne pouvait que lui donner raison et consentir. Victoria avait représenté depuis leur première rencontre, l'incarnation de la pire pimbêche n'ayant jamais foulé les terres d'Arcadia Bay. Et l'héritière Chase n'avait jamais rien fait lui permettant de revoir son avis sur la question… elle se conformait plutôt avec une expertise énervante à son rôle de fille détestable comme si on lui avait taillé sur mesure. Hautaine, dédaigneuse, méprisante, on aurait dit qu'elle prenait un malin plaisir à la piétiner et à dire du mal d'elle dans son dos. A chaque fois qu'elles s'étaient trouvées dans la même pièce, Max avait pu sentir son regard de prédateur la suivre et son sourire narquois lui enfoncer toujours plus profondément le glaive de son humiliation dans le ventre. Le pire, c'est que la photographe n'avait jamais rien fait pour s'attirer une telle haine de la part de la blonde. Elle avait toujours été gentille avec elle, toujours aimable et en retour qu'est-ce qu'elle avait reçu ? Du dédain, de la condescendance et des persécutions quotidiennes. Pourtant, ici, dans cet univers parallèle, Victoria semblait complètement différente… certes, selon Warren, elle était toujours une raclure et une garce… mais la sincère tendresse qu'elle avait vue dans le regard inquiet de Victoria quelques minutes plus tôt, la faisait dorénavant douter de sa méchanceté. Pour la première fois, leurs rôles avaient été inversés et elle, la victime, s'était retrouvée en position de force. Pour la première fois elle avait été le bourreau, prêt à abattre la lame du destin. Elle avait pu la piétiner et prendre une revanche bien méritée… Pourtant, quelque part, Max se sentait mal de lui avoir fait goûter son propre venin… Comme si ce n'était pas dans son caractère d'être la Méchante Reine à la place de Blanche-Neige. Victoria lui était apparue tellement… blessée sur le moment, ses yeux émeraude plongés dans les siens. Tellement fragile qu'il ne lui en aurait pas fallu beaucoup pour la briser définitivement. Max ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Et malgré l'animosité qu'elle lui avait toujours inspirée, la blonde l'avait troublée.

C'était ridicule.

Victoria restait Victoria. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle oublie que la riche blonde avait pratiquement poussé Kate au bord du suicide. Elle l'avait harcelé jusqu'à la faire craquer. Seul un monstre était capable d'une telle inhumanité.

Max secoua imperceptiblement la tête. Il fallait qu'elle la chasse de ses pensées.

\- Warren… je sais que ce que je vais te demander va te paraître bizarre vu qu'on ne s'est jamais parlé avant aujourd'hui, mais si je te promets de tout t'expliquer plus tard, est-ce que tu peux me rendre un service ?

Il haussa les sourcils en penchant légèrement sa tête de côté. Celui lui donnait toujours autant un air de labrador un peu niais.

\- Euh… okay, Max, hésita-t-il comme s'il s'attendait à se faire piéger.

\- Est-ce que tu peux me prêter des fringues et un dollar cinquante pour un ticket de bus ?

\- C'est tout ?

Il l'observa avec le même étonnement empli d'incompréhension pendant quelques secondes encore avant de s'écarter de l'encadrement pour l'inviter à entrer dans sa chambre. Elle s'exécuta rapidement sans un mot, se plaçant au milieu de la petite pièce sans savoir quoi penser. Elle se sentait totalement perdue…

Warren dû sentir son inconfort car il lui lança un petit sourire timide comme pour la rassurer, puis se tourna vers son armoire pour fouiller une étagère, lui laissant tout loisir de se familiariser –de nouveau- avec son environnement. Un rapide regard d'ensemble lui prouva que tout n'avait peut-être pas changé dans ce futur alternatif. La chambre de Warren restait égale à elle-même, encombrée de DVDs, d'affiches de cinéma et d'instruments de chimie comme dans ses souvenirs. Il possédait même encore la figurine de Hulk dont elle se rappelait s'être moquée la première fois qu'il l'avait invité à travailler avec lui sur un devoir de science.

Max sourit.

Retrouver des repères connus lui faisait le plus grand bien.

\- Je vais pouvoir te passer un t-shirt de Stella, si tu veux, elle en a laissé deux ou trois par ici si je me souviens bien, lui lança-t-il en continuant à soulever des piles de vêtements.

\- Stella ? S'étonna la châtaine.

Il lui envoya un regard par-dessus son épaule.

\- Ouais, Stella, répéta-t-il. On sort ensemble depuis quelques semaines maintenant. Mais c'est normal que tu ne le saches pas, ça n'a pas fait la une des journaux comme pour Victoria et toi, rit-il, amusé par sa propre blague.

Max se retint de justesse de lui demander ce qu'il était advenue de Brooke qui se mourrait d'amour pour lui dans sa version du passé. Il était évident que si elle ne s'était pas trouvée dans le tableau, Warren serait sorti avec elle. Ils allaient bien ensemble. Mais elle garda le silence. Elle était déjà en train de passer pour une cinglée pour les dix années à venir sans avoir besoin d'en rajouter une couche. Elle le regarda tirer un jean délavé et un t-shirt blanc accompagné d'un sweat à capuche rose fushia surmonté de l'écriture « NEW JERSEY » en lettres capitales en son centre.

De très mauvais goût si on le comparait avec ce qu'elle avait aperçu de sa propre garde-robe un peu plus tôt. Mais cela ferait l'affaire.

\- Tiens prend ça, je pense qu'ils sont à ta taille.

Il déposa l'accoutrement de sa petite amie dans ses mains.

\- Encore merci, Warren… souffla-t-elle, reconnaissante, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi.

\- Tu aurais certainement continué à errer en petite tenue dans les dortoirs de Blackwell jusqu'à ce qu'on t'arrête pour trouble à l'ordre public, plaisanta-t-il avant de lui tourner le dos pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité pendant qu'elle enfilait les vêtements qu'il lui avait prêté. Victoria serait alors intervenue pour payer ta caution avec une armée d'avocats prêts à engager des poursuites judiciaires contre tous ceux qui t'auraient approché et vu. Ou alors, deuxième possibilité, ça aurait fini en bain de sang, comme dans Game of Thrones… Les Lannisters payent toujours leurs dettes, ajouta-t-il théâtralement.

Max ne put empêcher le petit rire qui franchit ses lèvres en enfilant les jambes du jean qu'elle boutonna en suivant. Sa tenue enfin complète, elle dit à son chevalier servant qu'il pouvait se retourner. Il lui donna alors un billet de cinq dollars en lui demandant si elle était bien certaine de ne pas vouloir être accompagnée.

\- C'est gentil, mais ça ira. Je t'en ai déjà beaucoup demandé, sourit-elle en excuse de son comportement envahissant. Je ne voudrais pas abuser plus que je ne l'ai déjà fait…

\- C'était trois fois rien !... Mais tu me dois une explication.

Elle sourit en hochant la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Promis.

* * *

Le trajet en bus lui parut interminable. Son ticket de transport serré au creux de son poing tremblant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser son regard traîner au dehors à travers la vitre rayée. Arcadia Bay se dévoilait à ses yeux inquiets qui papillonnaient avec frénésie d'un élément à un autre à la recherche de quelque chose de changé. Quelque chose de décalé et d'impossible qui lui aurait peut-être prouvé qu'elle rêvait. Pourtant tout semblait si réel… et si normal. Comme si ce n'était pas le monde qui ne tournait pas rond, mais elle qui tournait à contre-sens du reste… Pouvait-elle avoir perdu l'esprit sans s'en rendre compte ? Pouvait-elle avoir imaginé un passé alternatif ?... Tout cet univers ?... L'idée qu'elle puisse être schizophrène traversa son esprit.

Après tout, la ville n'avait pas changé. Le monde n'avait pas changé. Elle seule voyait les choses différemment. L'agitation des commerçants au dehors était identique à celle qu'elle avait toujours connue. L'océan qui léchait avec répétition le sable au bas de la route continuait sa lente routine dans une valse bleutée.

Seul son pouls qui battait violemment dans ses veines l'avertissait du danger invisible qui planait, ne faisant que renforcer son stress qui tordait désagréablement son estomac. Elle avait chaud. Elle avait envie de vomir. L'air autour d'elle devenait irrespirable. L'appréhension la tuait à petit feu alors que le bus continuait sa course vers une destination qui lui apparaissait de plus en plus comme le Terminus de son existence. Ses mains se mirent à trembler de manière incontrôlable, elle les serra contre son ventre pour essayer de se calmer. Elle inspira rapidement. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi terrifiée… tout son corps la trahissait. Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle allait découvrir, peur de ce qui l'attendait. Le moment de vérité sur les conséquences de ses actes arrivait enfin, et pourtant elle ne se sentait pas prête à l'affronter. C'était ici que tout avait commencé… ou plutôt, que tout avait changé. C'était ici qu'elle revenait.

Max sortit du bus lentement, son envie de vomir plus impérieuse que jamais. Elle pouvait sentir le goût de la bile emplir le fond de sa gorge. Elle le refoula comme elle put. L'air frais lui fit un peu de bien. Il fallait qu'elle respire… qu'elle calme sa respiration trop rapide qui lui faisait mal à la poitrine. Elle laissa le vent fouetter son visage, écarter les mèches brunes de son visage. Elle y était. Elle était de retour. Le ventre tordu par l'effroi, une main au niveau de l'abdomen, Max fit quelques pas hésitants sur le trottoir. Son corps semblait peser des tonnes et elle tituba à plusieurs reprises.

 _Ce n'est pas le moment de flancher, ma fille. Pense à Chloé._

Elle grimaça faiblement. Ses propres pensées ne la rassérénaient même pas. Elle avait besoin de se libérer de tout ça. D'exploser. De sa petite marche hésitante, elle se mit à courir subitement pour fuir ses angoisses qui la poursuivaient comme un cauchemar effrayant. Ses peurs lui collaient au corps comme son ombre. Elles s'agrippaient à ses chaussures, remontaient sans merci le long de son jean jusqu'à sa poitrine pour se saisir de son cœur et l'étouffer de leur noirceur. Apeurée, Max courut et courut à perdre haleine en longeant une longue allée de maisons. Les yeux à moitiés fermés, la bouche ouverte, elle ne se souciait plus du décor, elle courait comme si le diable était à ses trousses, comme si elle pouvait échapper à l'emprise du temps. Les maisons à sa gauche se ressemblaient toutes, elle le savait, construites en bois, bordant l'océan. Seules les peintures différaient. Elle avait passé toute sa jeunesse à jouer dans ce quartier. Elle avait appris à connaître les gens qui y vivaient. Aujourd'hui, il lui semblait presque menaçant. Son souffle saccadé résonnait dans ses oreilles et brûlait ses poumons, peu habitués à l'effort.

Elle y était presque…

Elle ralentit devant une bâtisse bleue joliment entretenue contrairement à celle se trouvant dans ses souvenirs. Le jardin taillé et propre respirait les heures passées à son soin particulier. Le drapeau américain militaire jadis planté devant la porte d'entrée avait disparu. Même la porte de garage semblait avoir été réparée. Les jambes tremblantes, elle remonta l'allée pour s'arrêter sur le perron.

Elle avait tellement mal au ventre.

Elle ne pouvait pas le faire. Elle ne pouvait pas se présenter comme ça… Pouvait-elle encore faire demi-tour ?... Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher, elle appuya sur la sonnette d'entrée qui résonna de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle se figea, blanche comme un linge. C'était fait. Les secondes semblèrent s'étendre sur des heures et briser son esprit chamboulé dans l'attente, jusqu'à ce que la porte finisse par pivoter dans un grincement. Max retint son souffle. Un grand homme aux cheveux caramel et aux yeux aussi bleus que ceux de Chloé émergea. Il la regarda d'abord avec étonnement avant d'ouvrir largement la porte sur un « Ca alors. Max Caulfield en chair et en os. Tu prends des vacances ici après avoir passé des nuits blanches à Seattle ?» accompagné d'un sourire chaleureux qui permit à la jeune fille de respirer à nouveau.

Il était vivant. William Price était bel et bien vivant. Elle ne rêvait pas. Il avait survécu. Elle l'avait empêché de mourir dans cet accident de voiture en retournant dans le passé. Eberluée, Max tendit doucement la main dans sa direction comme voulant le toucher pour être sûre. Mais il l'interrompit de sa voix grave et chantante pleine de chaleur :

\- On ne pensait plus jamais te revoir après ton départ pour la métropole.

\- Non… souffla Max en secouant la tête, perdue. J-je… je ne pourrai jamais faire ça à Chloé… c'est ma meilleure amie.

La tête lui tournait. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire, quoi penser. William était là bon sang ! Vivant ! Elle avait enfin fait quelque chose de bien avec ses pouvoirs autre que servir ses intérêts personnels. Il sourit en lui faisant un petit signe du menton pour l'inviter à le suivre à l'intérieur de la maison.

\- En parlant du loup, je suis sûr qu'elle meurt d'envie de te revoir. Attend une minute.

Il se retourna complètement pour pénétrer dans le couloir principal de la maison en appelant sa fille avec un grand sourire.

\- Chloé ! Tu as de la visite !

Puis il se rapprocha de Max pour libérer l'entrée, pendant que la petite brune attendait sans oser dire un mot. Chloé devait être différente à n'en point douter. Etait-elle restée la fille sage aux longs cheveux châtains qui aimait les films de pirates ? Au fond, elle était devenue une punk-rockeuse en réaction à « l'abandon » de son père comme elle lui avait dit lors de leur dernière dispute juste avant qu'elle ne remonte le temps. Il n'y avait plus aucune raison pour qu'elle plonge dans la drogue et la débauche. Il y avait même plutôt bon espoir pour qu'elle soit toujours cette fille au cœur en or et au sourire ingénu qui la protégeait des méchants garçons quand elles étaient petites. La fille qui s'esclaffait devant des dessins-animés, lisait des magasines de mode et lui chantait des chansons. Pas qu'elle n'aimait pas la Chloé d'aujourd'hui aux cheveux bleus, à l'attitude badass et aux airs de délinquant car elle adorait cette fille qui la faisait se sentir forte et aventureuse. Mais elle voulait effacer la tristesse de son regard. Lui rendre la pièce manquante du puzzle de sa vie.

Alors oui, Max s'attendait à entendre une cavalcade dans les escaliers, son rire, ou même sa façon capricieuse de râler. Qu'elle soit redevenue la fille de leurs treize ans, ou la punk tatouée du présent, elle savait qu'elle l'entendrait arriver. Elle la connaissait par cœur malgré les années passées loin d'elle à Seattle.

Chloé était Chloé. Toujours bizarre, souriante, tête en l'air, enfant gâté…

Mais rien ne l'avait préparée au roulement mécanique qu'elle entendit avant même que le soleil de la mi-journée ne dévoile le fauteuil électrique qui sortit du salon. Les rayons éclairèrent d'abord ses jambes pour remonter le long de son corps en position assise en mouvement. Max ne dit rien, resta silencieuse alors que la réalisation la frappait au creux de l'estomac avec une force titanesque.

\- Non… s'étrangla-t-elle en portant une main à sa bouche. Non… c'est pas vrai… Non…

Elle recula imperceptiblement. Les larmes lui montèrent, elle les sentit incendier ses yeux. Sa gorge la brûlait. Ce fut à cet instant que toute résistance se brisa en elle. L'eau salée cascada sur ses joues comme un torrent furieux. Chloé, face à elle dans le couloir, l'observa tout d'abord avec un regard surpris. Ses orbes océans parcouraient son visage, cherchaient à reconnaître sa visiteuse après une si longue séparation. Il lui fallut moins d'une seconde avant qu'un magnifique sourire comme Max ne lui en avait pas vu depuis la mort de son père, n'étire ses fines lèvres rosées. Il était radieux. Il était sincère.

Il était ce qu'elle avait vu de plus beau depuis des années… et ce, malgré la paralysie totale et le tube respiratoire dorénavant planté dans sa gorge qui l'empêchait d'émettre le moindre son. Chloé était heureuse… Et Max pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

 _Je suis tellement désolée…_ pensa-t-elle dire, sans pouvoir le formuler. _Tout est de ma faute…_


	3. Chapter 3 : Chasing after the Hipster

**Hey, voyageurs temporels !**  
 **Vous êtes prêts pour la suite de mon Maximum Victory ? En attendant l'Episode 4 de Life is Strange qui soit sortir incessamment sous peu, je vous propose un nouveau chapitre dans ce futur alternatif (oui, je prie pour qu'il y ait du Chasefield même sous-entendu dans la suite xD)**  
 **Et je suis même pas désolée pour le très mauvais jeu de mot du titre de ce chapitre, j'en suis même plutôt fière à vrai dire.**

 **En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions sur cette fiction, je ne mords pas, je promets.**  
 **Kiwi**

* * *

Chapitre 2

 **CHASING AFTER THE HIPSTER**

Max avait perdu le fil du temps, ce qui était assez paradoxal avec son pouvoir de voyageuse temporelle. Assise dans le salon de Chloé, face à sa meilleure amie, elle s'était abandonnée à la sérénité de sa présence. Chloé avait toujours eu cet effet là sur elle… qu'elle soit la fille énergique de leur enfance, la punk tatouée de sa réalité spatiale où cette fille assagie par les épreuves qui la regardait avec tendresse, à ses côtés, elle se sentait en paix.

Au dehors, le soleil avait bien décliné dans sa course quotidienne et le crépuscule approchait à grand pas. Sa luminosité avait changée. Il teintait de nuances d'orange et de rouge le ciel au-dessus de l'océan avec une poésie chaude qui lui était propre.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu arrives à croire tout ce que je viens de te dire, avoua la petite brune à mi-voix, troublée.

Elle venait de passer la journée la plus longue et la plus douloureuse de sa vie. Comment avouer à quelqu'un de si proche que vous étiez la cause de son handicap… ? Comment lui avouer que vous aviez ruiné sa vie en voulant faire le bien ?... Max ne pouvait échapper à ce sentiment écrasant de culpabilité qui étreignait sa poitrine et lui faisait gratter nerveusement son avant-bras. Sa peau avait rougie sous ses griffures répétées, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer et continuer à chaque fois qu'un nouvel aveu franchissait ses lèvres.

Chloé sourit tendrement avant de taper du bout des doigts une réponse sur le petit clavier intégré à sa chaise électrique.

« _Je te croirai toujours, Max. Peu importe ce que tu me dis. Tu es ma meilleure amie._ »

Max lut sa réponse avec un petit sourire triste. Son honnêteté lui transperça le cœur aussi bien qu'une lame de couteau. Oui, elle était sa meilleure amie. Et la cause de sa souffrance.

\- Ca n'explique pas tout, Chloé, répliqua-t-elle en peinant à dissimuler le regret dans sa voix. Je viens de te dire que c'est à cause de moi que…

Elle s'arrêta, son regard parcourant la silhouette de son amie fixée dans sa chaise qui la maintenait en vie.

\- … que tu es comme ça… souffla-t-elle de manière inaudible.

Max sentit les larmes remonter le long de sa gorge, et se battit pour les étouffer avant qu'elles n'atteignent ses yeux. Elle contracta ses cordes vocales pour refouler son débordement et déglutit difficilement.

 _Déteste moi…_ hurla-t-elle, au bord du désespoir.

Mais quand elle ouvrit la bouche en voulant formuler son désir de châtiment, sa voix se brisa sous l'effort et elle la referma sans dire un mot. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que l'univers puisse se montrer si injuste. L'équilibre, toujours ce putain de respect de l'équilibre. Une vie pour une autre. Le sauvetage de William pour la tétraplégie de sa fille. Un père de famille en vie pour une autre vie ruinée à jamais dans un fauteuil roulant…

Deux ans plus tôt, alors que Max se trouvait déjà à Seattle depuis trois ans, Chloé, ses 16 ans à peine révolus, prenait possession de sa première voiture. Un pick-up rouge presque neuf, cadeau de ses parents juste après l'obtention de son permis. Ils lui avaient fait comprendre que c'était également une récompense pour ses bonnes notes au lycée très privé de Blackwell. Derrière ses airs décontractés qui lui attiraient la sympathie de tous, Chloé avait toujours été une tête. Et apparemment son amie lui avait envoyé une photo numérique où elle posait devant son bolide, accompagnée du mot « Quand tu reviendras dans le trou du cul du monde, on fuira cet endroit pour faire un _road trip_ jusqu'au Canada. Promis ? ». Du Chloé tout craché. Et Max savait que la personne qu'elle devait être dans cette réalité, aurait adoré partir à l'aventure à ses côtés. Elles en avaient rêvé, petites. Chloé l'avait bassiné pendant des années sur sa faculté à chasser le caribou pendant qu'elle photographierait la vie sauvage et la nature glacée…

Cela ne se réaliserait jamais.

Trois mois plus tard, sa vie prenait un tournant cruel. Et Chloé se retrouvait là, cloisonnée dans une chambre de l'hôpital d'Arcadia Bay pendant plusieurs mois, la moelle épinière touchée et aucune meilleure amie à l'horizon pour rester à son chevet. Elle l'avait abandonné ici aussi. Elle n'avait pas été là pour elle quand Chloé avait eu le plus besoin d'elle.

Max contracta ses phalanges pour retenir les larmes qui montaient avec une nouvelle ferveur. Elle serra même les dents à s'en cisailler les mâchoires.

Pourquoi tant d'injustice ?... Pourquoi ?... Elle avait fait quelque chose de bien, bon sang !... Elle avait voulu aider une famille déchirée par le chagrin… elle avait empêché William de mourir… alors pourquoi tant de mal…

Elle fut interrompue dans sa torture mentale par le petit bruit d'un clavier sur lequel on tapait à répétition. Elle releva machinalement la tête vers le visage de Chloé. Cette dernière la regardait fixement dans un mélange de fascination et d'excitation. Son sourire amical brillait de l'intelligence ironique dont elle faisait preuve à chacun de ses mauvais coups. Max superposa mentalement ce sourire à celui de la rockeuse de sa mémoire qui lui proposait de boire de la bière en shootant des canettes avec un pistolet.

« _Imagine tout ce qu'on pourrait faire avec ton don, Maxipad_ ! » écrivit-elle, son sourire s'élargissant encore plus, si cela était possible.

Max soupira longuement dans un petit rire nerveux et saccadé en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. C'était vraiment tout ce qu'elle avait retenu de son speech catastrophique sur l'altération de la trame temporelle ? Fichue Chloé. Toujours égale à elle-même.

\- C'est quoi que tu n'as pas compris quand je t'ai dit que la dernière fois que tu as voulu jouer à Dieu avec, ça s'est mal terminé ?

 _« J'ai seulement retenu le fait que je pouvais être Dieu. »_

\- Etonnant…

Max roula des yeux sans pour autant pouvoir effacer le petit sourire que Chloé faisait naître au coin de ses lèvres. Il était empreint d'une tristesse coupable, mais pour la première fois depuis le début de la journée, il était sincère.

\- Je dois vraiment répéter le fait que je t'ai regardé te tirer dans l'estomac quand tu as visé le pare-choc d'une voiture, avant que tu me supplies de revenir en arrière pour te sauver et t'empêcher de le refaire ?

 _« Oui mais… »_

Max l'interrompit dans son écriture.

\- Et qu'en voulant montrer à quel point tu es super cool et désinvolte, tu as failli te faire écraser par un train ?

« _Vrai..._ »

\- Merci… répondit Max dans un petit soupir soulagé de la faire enfin entendre raison.

 _« Mais actuellement je ne pourrai ni tenir un pistolet, ni marcher sur des rails. Donc rien à craindre à ce niveau là. Et puis… tu m'as sauvé à chaque fois, je remarque. »_

La petite brune sentit un poids monstrueux écraser soudainement son ventre comme si une brique venait de tomber dans son estomac. Elle regarda la silhouette de la fille Price avec affliction. Elle ne pouvait pas la fixer dans les yeux. C'était trop dur… elle y aurait vu le reflet de sa propre culpabilité.

\- Apparemment pas à chaque fois… murmura-t-elle dans un souffle brisé entre ses dents serrées.

 _« Max. Tu as empêché mon père de mourir._ » Écrivit-elle très sérieusement, son regard dur et droit. _« Je n'aurais peut-être jamais la chance d'être une punk aux cheveux bleus super sexy, mais je suis heureuse comme ça. »_

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour ne pas m'en vouloir… C'est de ma faute, merde !

Chloé sourit de nouveau tendrement avant d'arquer son sourcil droit malicieusement.

 _« Je ne regrette qu'une chose. »_

Elle marqua une pause dans son écriture pour laisser le temps à Max de lire et de ressentir le suspense qu'elle voulait mettre en avant. La photographe lut en se penchant légèrement, puis la regarda en fronçant les sourcils, attendant qu'elle poursuive. Son cœur battait d'appréhension.

« _Dans ce passé que tu me décris,_ reprit Chloé _, je savais crocheter des serrures, tirer au révolver, me comporter en vrai pirate, boire de la bière, vivre sur un bateau dans une décharge et… je t'ai poussé à m'embrasser._ »

Elle rit silencieusement à sa propre blague, mais ses yeux étaient la voix de son silence. Ils dévoilaient avec grand bruit son sincère amusement et la fierté déplacée de réussir à faire tourner sa meilleure amie en bourrique sans même forcer.

Max détourna les yeux en râlant, les sourcils froncés en une courbe faussement contrariée. Ses joues prirent une jolie teinte rosée qu'elle essaya de dissimuler ne faisant que renforcer l'hilarité de la châtaine aux cheveux mi-longs.

\- Chloé ! S'outra-t-elle avec véhémence. Je n'aurais jamais dû te raconter ça…

 _« Je tiens à noter que peu importe l'univers dans lequel je me trouve, je suis toujours aussi irrésistible et pleine de ressources. C'est bon à savoir. »_

\- Tu es surtout exaspérante.

 _« Aussi. Mais ça fait partie de mon charme.»_

Max roula des yeux avec amusement déclenchant une nouvelle vague de rire inaudible chez son amie qui se réjouissait de la retrouver. Leur mini-dispute aurait pu continuer encore longtemps si l'entrée de William Price dans le salon ne les avait pas interrompues. Son sourire de papa poule collé aux lèvres, il s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Désolé de vous déranger en pleine réunion au sommet, les filles, mais il y a quelqu'un dehors qui demande à parler à Max. Apparemment ça fait dix minutes qu'elle attend… je lui ai proposé d'entrer, mais elle a préféré patienter sur le perron.

Il indiqua la porte d'entrée de son pouce, sa main fermée sur elle-même en mimant un geste par-dessus son épaule pour montrer le couloir dans son dos. Max se redressa du canapé, ses sourcils arqués en une question muette.

\- Je n'attends personne…

William se contenta d'hausser les épaules et Chloé à ses côtés lui fit signe du regard d'aller voir. Max lui passa alors devant, le pas incertain, pour rejoindre le palier d'entrée. Elle n'avait dit à personne se trouver dans cette maison, pas même à Warren quand il lui avait demandé où elle comptait se rendre. Qui donc pouvait bien l'avoir suivie jusqu'ici ?

Le cœur battant un peu fort, elle ouvrit la porte principale dans un craquement de bois sec.

Au-dehors, légèrement appuyée contre la portière passager d'une voiture décapotable, se tenait Victoria Chase, bras croisés, la tête tournée vers l'océan. Le temps sembla ralentir jusqu'à se figer pour la brune. Les couleurs rougeoyantes du ciel de début de soirée éclairaient une partie de son visage, détourant ses traits angulaires et donnant l'impression qu'elle faisait partie d'un tableau de maître. Max sentit son souffle lui échapper et son pouls accélérer à cette vision. Toujours aussi fatalement ravissante dans une des ses tenues hors de prix, la blonde était là, immobile et silencieuse. Elle attendait patiemment. Quoi ? Max ne le savait pas. Et bien que sous le choc de la trouver devant la porte de Chloé, elle prit une seconde pour l'observer sans un mot. Son visage était tourné vers l'horizon, en partie dissimulé derrière des lunettes de soleil d'un noir rosé. Ses courts cheveux blonds toujours impeccablement coiffés retombaient sur l'une de ses tempes et brillaient légèrement sous les derniers rayons solaires. Elle semblait dans ses pensées, préoccupée. La photographe pouvait le dire rien qu'à sa façon nerveuse de tapoter ses doigts contre son bras opposé. Max respira de nouveau. Victoria était toujours sublime quoi qu'elle fasse, c'était indéniable. Ses longues jambes croisées au niveau de ses chevilles renforçaient la linéarité de sa grande silhouette vêtue d'un cardigan gris souris à col ocre.

Il était presque rageant de constater qu'elle possédait naturellement cet air de femme chic et admirable, si l'on omettait son caractère exécrable et son amour pour les persécutions.

\- Max, tu es là, fit-elle dans un souffle en portant son regard dans sa direction.

La petite brune hoqueta, revenant brutalement au présent. Le temps reprit son cours naturel. Etait-ce du soulagement qu'elle venait de percevoir dans sa voix ? Elle n'en était pas certaine. Victoria décroisa ses bras et Max put voir la profonde inquiétude qu'elle avait entraperçue un peu plus tôt se dessiner sur son visage malgré ses lunettes de soleil. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Sa seule manière anxieuse de prononcer son prénom en disait long. Max en fut de nouveau troublée. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de sentir une telle incertitude dans sa voix habituellement tranchante.

\- Victoria ?... M-mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Réussit-elle à demander en dissimulant sa stupéfaction dans une voix maîtrisée.

La blonde s'écarta de sa voiture pour lui faire signe de monter d'un petit mouvement strict du menton.

\- Monte. On discutera plus tard, lui intima-t-elle sèchement mais sans la moindre trace de méchanceté ni de menace.

Pourtant, c'était toujours un ordre. Et Max sentit son sang bouillir par rébellion. Après tout ce qu'elle venait de traverser, elle ne se sentait pas la force de subir les brimades de cette peste. Qu'elle aille se faire voir.

\- Et si je n'ai pas envie ? Rétorqua Max avec affront, les sourcils froncés et l'œil brillant de colère. Tu crois que tu peux débarquer comme ça et me demander de te suivre sans la moindre explication ?

Victoria qui contournait son bolide pour rejoindre le côté conducteur, se figea brusquement. A ce signal, Max sentit l'orage arriver, noircir le ciel et venir planer au dessus de sa tête. Elle aurait mieux fait de se taire, c'était certain… mais elle le réalisa trop tard… Elle put voir tous les muscles de Victoria se tendre un à un, à quelques mètres d'elle. Son dos se redressa et le port de son menton se fit sévère. La brune admira en moins d'une seconde comment son masque de Reine de Blackwell venait d'effacer son instant de tendresse et d'incertitude. Puis Victoria tourna sa tête d'un quart de tour pour dévisager la petite photographe, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Max sentit la frustration emplie de colère de son ennemie la frapper au creux de l'estomac et l'électricité statique planer dans l'atmosphère. Mais la châtaine resta campée sur ses positions, les poings serrés pour tenter de paraître impressionnante.

Victoria fronça les sourcils avec son habituel air contrarié.

\- Je ne me répéterai pas, Caulfield, fit-elle froidement. Monte dans cette voiture.

Elle détacha chaque mot comme pour marquer leur importance, puis ouvrit la portière du côté conducteur et se glissa sur le siège en cuir beige de son _Aston Martin_ blanche. Max la regarda faire sans bouger d'un pouce. Aucun muscle de son corps ne daignait faire le moindre mouvement. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime, analysant les différentes possibilités. D'une part elle avait envie de la suivre pour comprendre la personne qu'elle était dans cette réalité et dont elle ignorait tout, mais de l'autre… C'était Victoria Chase dont on parlait. Tout contact avec elle pouvait s'avérer dangereux et toxique. Voire complètement factice. Elle pouvait très bien être en train de se jouer d'elle et la diriger droit dans un de ses pièges de mauvais goût.

En quête de soutien, Max coula un regard vers l'intérieur de la maison de Chloé. Sa meilleure amie l'avait suivie et se tenait dorénavant au milieu du couloir. Ses yeux bleu-océan lui renvoyaient sa propre incertitude quant à la conduite à tenir.

Ses yeux… ils parlaient tellement. Beaucoup plus qu'avant, maintenant qu'elle y faisait attention. Elle n'avait pas besoin de mots pour la comprendre. Et Max se sentit mise à nue à sa façon de lui transmettre ses pensées comme si elle les partageait.

\- Mais et toi ? Finit-elle par demander à la réponse muette de sa question inexistante.

 _« Tu me raconteras demain, Max. Va la voir. Le reste peut attendre. Elle détient les réponses dont tu as besoin… et ça a l'air important. »_

Max pesa le pour et le contre quelques secondes encore.

 _« File, j'ai dit. Et pas de bêtises. »_

La photographe esquissa un petit sourire en coin amusé. Même Chloé lui donnait des ordres… elle s'avança alors vers elle et se pencha pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

\- Demain, promis.

Chloé lui fit un clin d'œil complice et, sans un mot de plus, Max fit demi-tour pour se diriger à contre cœur vers la voiture de collection qui ronronnait de manière mécanique. Elle ouvrit la portière passagère et se laissa tomber sur le siège aux côtés de Victoria qui resta murée dans son silence. Désolée, elle lança un dernier regard à sa meilleure amie dans un petit signe d'au revoir de la main alors que le véhicule sortait lentement du bas côté pour revenir sur la route. Elle ne savait pas dans quoi elle s'embarquait, mais si les choses tournaient mal elle pourrait toujours remonter le temps et modifier son choix d'avoir fait confiance à Victoria.

Le début du trajet parut interminable à la plus petite des deux photographes. Pendant de longues minutes, aucune d'entre elles ne tenta de briser le lourd silence qui régnait dans l'habitacle. Et cela ne fit que renforcer la tension déjà palpable. Il devint rapidement pénible de respirer dans la voiture pourtant à ciel ouvert et Max accueillit avec joie la musique électro au beat répétitif en provenance de la radio qui comblait les non-dits. Mal à l'aise, la jeune femme se concentra dessus pour tenter de s'occuper l'esprit et empêcher ses doigts de se tordre à cause du stress. Elle n'en connaissait pas le titre mais quelque part dans les méandres de sa mémoire, l'air lui semblait familier. Les paroles lui venaient et dansaient dans ses pensées naturellement, comme si leur suite paraissait logique. Elle avait déjà dû entendre la chanson tourner sur les stations dans son véritable passé pendant ses devoirs en compagnie de Kate et Warren. Et si l'idée d'en demander le nom à Victoria pour essayer de débuter une conversation lui traversa l'esprit, elle n'arriva pas à s'y résoudre. Elle eut beau essayer, elle ne put formuler sa demande. Les mots se formèrent dans sa tête avec une tournure ne pouvant pas être interprétée comme agressive. Mais quand elle ouvrit la bouche pour la vocaliser, rien ne se produisit. Elle pinça ses lèvres, espérant que Victoria n'ait pas assisté à sa veine tentative de briser la glace.

Un coup d'œil sur sa gauche lui révéla que ce n'était pas le cas, à son grand soulagement. La blonde continuait de fixer la route loin devant elle, ses doigts manucurés crispés sur le volant en cuir. Max détourna le regard presque instantanément de peur d'être prise en flag en train de l'observer. Elle porta plutôt ses yeux sur le paysage marin qui défilait à sa droite alors qu'elles longeaient la côte. Eviter tout contact visuel avec sa chauffeuse lui semblait encore la meilleure chose à faire pour ne pas déclencher une catastrophe par inadvertance… ou une vague d'insultes. Alors, toujours en silence, immergée dans le son de la radio, Max tenta de se détendre en se laissant aller au confort des sièges en cuir qui épousaient parfaitement la cambrure de son dos et le creux de ses reins. Elle sourit intérieurement. C'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait dans une voiture décapotable. La sensation du vent chaud qui dansait sur sa peau et décoiffait sa chevelure en toute liberté était loin d'être désagréable. Elle aurait pu s'abandonner à l'impression de voler, si le malaise de la situation présente ne l'ancrait pas si durement à la réalité.

\- D'où tu sors ces fringues de prolétaire ? Finit par demander Victoria sans détourner le regard de sa conduite. Elles ne sont pas à toi.

Max baissa le nez vers les vêtements bon marché que Warren lui avait prêté.

\- Ah euh… ils appartiennent à la copine de Warren, Stella, bafouilla Max, surprise par la tournure de la conversation.

 _Bien évidemment…_ soupira-t-elle en son fort intérieur. Elle aurait dû s'attendre à parler de mode et de design avec la blonde, c'était une évidence. Le style vestimentaire devait être la première chose qu'elle remarquait chez les autres quand son regard se posait sur eux. Et Max était bien placée pour le savoir. Elle avait subit plus d'une fois ses remarques hautaines et perfides pour savoir que son propre style soulevait le cœur de Victoria. Mais à dire vrai, ce qu'elle portait actuellement était le cadet de ses soucis face à la condition de Chloé et son arrivée dans un futur alternatif.

\- Warren ? Grogna l'héritière Chase en fronçant son arcade sourcilière et l'arrête de son le nez en une courbe contrariée. Qui c'est celui la ? Pourquoi j'en ai jamais entendu parler ?...

 _Ouch_. Mauvaise réponse. Apparemment ce n'était pas ce que l'autre Max aurait dit. Victoria n'était pas contente. Et c'était peu de le dire, vu l'aura de danger qui se dégageait d'elle sans même qu'elle ne dévie le regard de la route. Max paniqua pendant une seconde. Avait-elle dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?... Devait-elle revenir en arrière ? Elle ne le savait pas vraiment, mais elle décida de calmer le jeu immédiatement. A sa manière sèche de parler, on aurait dit que la blonde était prête à abattre quelqu'un. Et Max ne voulait en aucun cas être un dommage collatéral…

\- Euh... oui, Warren. C'est une… connaissance, je crois ? Hésita-t-elle, peu sûre de la manière d'aborder le sujet. (la petite brune marqua une pause, coulant un regard vers Victoria qui serrait son volant à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges) Il étudie les sciences et le cinéma à Blackwell… on est dans la même classe de chimie et de math. On s'est parlé quelques fois et ça s'est arrêté là…

Un petit silence lui répondit, assorti d'un soupir agacé.

\- Je croyais que tu ne t'asseyais qu'à côté de Juliet en chimie, ou Taylor à l'occasion.

 _Mais c'est qu'elle connaît toute ma vie en plus,_ réalisa Max en maudissant son autre version d'elle-même pour tout raconter à sa soi-disant copine. L'autre Max ne l'aidait pas à construire un mensonge solide.

\- En fait… On a eu des exercices communs en travaux pratiques deux ou trois fois, affirma-t-elle avec un aplomb qui la surprit.

Elle dû se montrer convaincante aux yeux de Victoria, car un petit « hum » de consentement sembla lui prouver qu'elle acceptait son explication. Et pendant quelques secondes, Max crut s'en être tirée avec son interrogatoire. Elle souffla discrètement de soulagement. Mais la riche photographe était loin d'avoir terminé. Quand elle reprit la parole, le ton suspicieux de sa voix avait disparu mais pas celui virulent qui accompagnait son masque de garce.

\- Tss… Sa copine a vraiment des goûts de merde, argua-t-elle, avec un sarcasme acéré. A moins que _ton_ Warren ne sorte avec une gamine de six ans… Je ne veux pas savoir.

Max ne put retenir le petit rire amusé qui franchit ses lèvres à sa raillerie malgré l'insistance mordante qu'elle sentit sur le possessif envers Warren. Elle ne pouvait pas donner tord à la blonde sur ce point là. Ces vêtements étaient vraiment une horreur, c'était la vérité. Mais elle préférait les avoir sur le dos plutôt que devoir à se balader en pyjama dans la rue.

\- Tu aurais préféré que je sorte en sous-vêtements dans la rue ?

Victoria resta presque de glace, mais Max put voir le sourire ironique qui dansa dans ses yeux et ses mains se détendre autour de son volant.

\- Ca dépend quels sous-vêtements.

Max retint un rougissement qui chauffa ses joues et détourna la tête au cas où il se serait répandu pour de bon _. Elle le fait exprès pour me déstabiliser_ , songea-t-elle en se reprenant. _Ne l'écoute pas, Max, c'est une manipulatrice, tu le sais_. Un nouveau silence s'installa à la suite de sa déclaration, mais Victoria le brisa plus rapidement que la première fois, coupant _Katy Perry_ dans le refrain de _Firework_.

\- Max… l'appela-t-elle doucement avec une faiblesse dans la voix qu'elle n'arriva pas à dissimuler.

Max sentit immédiatement qu'elle allait enfin aborder le vrai sujet qu'elle évitait depuis le début.

\- Pourquoi tu as fui ce matin ?... Pourquoi tu es allée voir ce Warren ? Demanda-t-elle en tournant enfin la tête dans sa direction.

Ses yeux criaient une détresse qu'elle-même n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

\- Ah… ça… murmura la châtaine, le cœur de nouveau au bord des lèvres, ses yeux trouvant un intérêt soudain pour ses mains qui s'entortillaient. C'est… compliqué.

\- Je peux tout entendre.

Pour la deuxième fois dans la même journée, Max put entrapercevoir une expression emplie de douceur et d'incertitude passer sur le visage de la blonde, traverser son regard de jade. Victoria s'inquiétait pour elle sans pouvoir le cacher… ou plutôt sans vouloir le cacher. Et comme le matin même, dans sa chambre, cela la déstabilisa. Max dut se mettre une gifle mentale pour se convaincre que cette fille qui se tenait devant elle était bien Victoria Chase… la garce qui hantait ses cauchemars. Elle avait la même tête, la même taille, s'habillait de la même façon, et portait définitivement le même parfum à la fragrance entêtante que la brune avait déjà identifié comme « _L'eau d'Issey_ » d'Issey Miyake par le passé. Max se rappelait lui avoir demandé son nom puis remonté le temps pour utiliser cette nouvelle information afin d'avoir un sujet de conversation avec elle. Pourtant, ses manières étaient bien différentes. Elle n'était pas la Victoria sans scrupule et condescendante qu'elle connaissait. Sa rudesse et ses airs contrariés n'arrivaient plus à donner l'illusion de sa fausse méchanceté. Son regard émeraude était une fenêtre ouverte qui donnait directement sur son âme… sans masque, sans déni et sans faux-semblant.

Max sentit sa nuque chauffer et de lentes gouttes de sueur rouler entre ses omoplates le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle garda le silence encore un petit moment. Ses pensées se bousculaient de plus belle dans sa tête, à la rendre dingue. Elle avait déjà vu Victoria se montrer gentille quand elles s'étaient retrouvées seules… mais pas 'faible' à ce point. Même couverte de peinture et humiliée elle avait été capable de sortir ses griffes, de feuler et de se défendre. Là, devant ses yeux, elle n'était plus qu'un chaton qui cherchait un point de repère. Une présence familière à laquelle se raccrocher.

Max déglutit. Elle pouvait lui mentir, faire comme si tout ce qui venait de se passer était un simple coup de stress et tenter de jouer le rôle de l'autre Max le temps qu'elle trouve une solution à son problème de futur alternatif. Ou bien… elle pouvait lui briser le cœur ici et maintenant et se défaire de son attache factice. C'était la chose la plus facile à faire, elle le savait.

\- Maxine ?

Son ton était presque une supplique. La petite brune se rendit compte qu'elle avait dû rester silencieuse trop longtemps. Elle ressentit la crainte de Victoria grimper en flèche face à son absence de réponse.

A sa place, elle aussi aurait commencé à paniquer. Et Max se sentait tiraillée… elle n'arrivait pas à trouver une solution… elle n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir. C'était si difficile… Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à se résoudre au mensonge et l'usurpation d'identité… et elle arrivait encore moins à s'imaginer poignarder Victoria en plein cœur.

Max serra les mâchoires, contractant tous les muscles de son petit corps.

\- Tu ne vas jamais me croire… souffla-t-elle avec désespoir, le cœur lourd.

\- Arrête de tourner autour du pot, grinça la blonde en frappant du plat de la main sur le volant. Je peux comprendre si tu m'expliques !

\- Je te dis que tu ne me croiras pas !

Pour toute réponse, Victoria exécuta un violent changement de direction qui fit crisser ses pneus et stoppa brutalement la voiture sur le bas côté de la route. Le bolide crachota, mais la grande blonde n'en tint pas compte. Elle coupa simplement le moteur, réduisant la radio au silence et laissant place au bruit de la ville alentour. Max se recula imperceptiblement dans son siège. La respiration de Victoria était forte, un peu rapide mais toujours maîtrisée.

\- Si tu m'as trompé, dis le moi… cracha-t-elle en retenant avec grand peine sa colère. Je ne supporterai pas de l'apprendre par quelqu'un d'autre au détour d'un couloir…

Sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement et son souffle semblait lui obstruer la gorge. Max le comprit à sa façon de serrer des dents pour retenir ce qui l'étouffait. Elle souffrait autant physiquement que mentalement.

Muée par un réflexe qui la surprit, elle posa sa main sur celle de Victoria qui était crispée sur le pommeau de vitesse. Elle sentit la blonde se crisper, mais ne la retira pas.

\- Je ne t'ai pas trompé, fit-elle avec une certitude qui ne laissait place à aucune objection. Warren est.. _était_ juste un ami, se reprit-elle, que j'ai connu il y a longtemps.

La tête légèrement baissée, Victoria fronça les sourcils, mais cette fois d'incompréhension à l'entente de sa réponse. Max qui l'observait fixement, vit sa mâchoire se détendre légèrement et les muscles sous la paume de sa main se déraidir. La colère semblait refluer lentement de son visage pour laisser à Max le soin de s'expliquer même si ses gestes un peu sec trahissaient sa présence à fleur de peau.

\- Que tu as connu il y a longtemps ?... Répéta Victoria en laissant les mots rouler sur sa langue comme pour mieux en comprendre le sens. Mais… Tu viens de dire que c'était juste une connaissance de classe, continua-t-elle.

La blonde secoua légèrement la tête en écartant les mains. Elle nageait en pleine confusion. Et il y avait de quoi. Max inspira profondément.

\- Très bien. Je vais t'expliquer.

Le regard de Victoria, bien que troublé et perdu par tout ce qui venait de se passer, était d'une rare intensité qui tordit douloureusement l'estomac de la brune. La riche héritière ne dit rien, attendant certainement que Max commence à parler quand elle se sentirait prête. Elle lui en était reconnaissante pour cela.

\- Avant de te dire quoique ce soit, est-ce que je peux te demander d'allumer la radio ?

Si Victoria parut surprise de la requête sortit de nulle part, elle fit un effort remarquable à ne rien laisser transparaître sur son visage impassible. Elle se contenta d'observer son opposante quelques secondes à la recherche d'une explication satisfaisante avant de s'exécuter sans le moindre commentaire. Immédiatement, une musique électro-pop fit vibrer les baffles avants et arrières du véhicule. Max se concentra sur le son des guitares et du synthé pour se rendre compte qu'elle n'en connaissait pas le titre, comme la plupart des musiques du genre que Victoria semblait affectionner.

\- C'est quoi le nom de la chanson ? S'enquit-elle en pointant le poste radio du doigt.

Victoria redevint enfin elle-même, ou du moins celle qu'elle connaissait dans sa version officielle du présent.

\- Je vois pas en quoi c'est important, argua-t-elle sèchement, ses sourcils recommençant à se froncer.

Max plongea son regard dans le sien sans ciller.

\- Tu vas comprendre, donne moi juste le titre et le nom du chanteur, rétorqua la petite châtaine sans se démonter.

La blonde s'enferma de nouveau dans son silence tendu, ses yeux vert impérial sondant ceux de la photographe avec une minutie chirurgicale. Elle prit son temps, laissant la musique parler à sa place. Et Max crut qu'elle n'allait pas répondre avant de finalement la voir lâcher un soupir du bout des lèvres qu'elle déchiffra comme « n'importe quoi… ».

\- _Counting Stars_ de _OneRepublic_ , finit par dire Victoria. Et ? En quoi ça nous avance ?

Son regard sévère ne laissait place à aucune forme de plaisanterie ; signe que Max avait intérêt à lui fournir une bonne explication. Mais la plus petite des deux tenta de l'ignorer pour se focaliser sur le nom de la radio qui défilait sur l'écran numérique de la décapotable. Puis elle appuya sur le bouton à droite qui changea la station sur la fréquence supérieure. Une chaîne d'information locale.

 _« - … nous pouvons être fiers d'avoir parmi nous aujourd'hui, le célèbre écrivain de 'Tempête Citadine' qui a fait un tabac ces derniers mois. (il y eut un petit applaudissement dans le studio, laissant le temps au présentateur de reprendre) Et John MacGrave, ici présent, a gentiment accepté de répondre en direct à toutes vos questions. Il vous suffit pour cela d'appeler le standard... »_

Max écouta attentivement l'échange grésillant qui s'ensuivit avec la réponse de l'auteur qui disait être prêt à débattre sur la portée psychologique de ses écrits, tout en faisant signe à Victoria de garder le silence quand celle-ci fit mine de vouloir protester. A son geste autoritaire, la blonde leva les mains au ciel dans un roulement des yeux agacé. « Mais qui m'a fichu une abrutie pareille ?... sérieusement. », lâcha-t-elle, sa main gauche venant se planter au niveau de sa tempe.

Encore une fois, Max ne tint pas compte de ses sautes humeurs pour se tourner vers la route à sa gauche et voir une vieille Cadillac noire et blanche se faire doubler à toute vitesse par une petite voiture à la peinture écaillée. Cette dernière ne renfermait personne d'autre que Justin et Trevor, leur musique rugissant par les fenêtres ouvertes. Okay. Parfait. Elle avait presque tout ce qui lui fallait. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'une chose pour pouvoir se montrer convaincante. Elle reporta son regard sur Victoria qui lui retourna un air peu avenant.

\- C'est bon ? T'as fini de m'ignorer ou tu veux peut-être aussi écouter mon CD de Rihanna ? Je pense que je vais pouvoir réécrire _Man Down_ pour toi en _Woman Down_ à force, lança-t-elle avec son sarcasme habituel.

 _Oh. Cette référence est très adéquate, Vic, tu n'as même pas idée. Et plutôt drôle en plus._

\- Est-ce que tu as sur toi quelque chose qui m'appartient mais dont je ne suis pas au courant ? La coupa la petite châtaine.

\- Quoi ?... Mais de quoi tu parles, hipster ?

\- Est-ce que tu as sur toi quelque chose que j'ignore ou dont tu ne m'as jamais parlé ?

Victoria l'observa avec insistance avant de tirer son téléphone portable de sa poche. Ignorant la brune qui essayait discrètement de se pencher pour voir ce qu'elle faisait, elle appuya plusieurs fois sur un dossier de l'écran tactile avant de dévoiler une photographie de Max endormie.

L'intéressée arqua un sourcil, faisant soupirer Victoria qui aurait voulu ne pas avoir à s'expliquer là-dessus.

\- J'ai pris cette photo de toi le jour où tu as accepté de dormir dans ma chambre pour la première fois. Je me suis réveillée avant toi et saisit l'instant parce que je voulais m'en rappeler. Contente ? Grogna-t-elle en dissimulant partiellement la teinte rosée qui se répandait sur ses oreilles malgré son état d'énervement avancé.

\- C'est parfait.

\- Et maintenant, tu vas me dire ce que…

Sans une autre explication, Max tendit sa main droite vers l'avant. Elle libéra son pouvoir sans la moindre retenue. Il se déversa comma un torrent furieux à travers ses veines pour exploser à l'air libre et stopper ce futur dont elle ne voulait pas. La brune vit avec une pointe de satisfaction et de mélancolie toute la scène qu'elle venait de jouer se répéter à reculons comme on aurait rembobiné une vieille cassette VHS tout en voulant la visionner. Les sons se firent indistincts et parasites, les expressions sur le visage de Victoria repassèrent de la colère à l'exaspération en passant par la confusion à vitesse grand V. Tout se répétait avec une précision effrayante. Et quand Max arrêta le flux de son don temporel, une légère migraine perça instantanément ses tempes le temps qu'elle se réhabitue à la reprise normale du cours du temps.

\- Si tu m'as trompé, dis le moi… Répéta Victoria avec exactement le même ton haineux que tout à l'heure. Je ne supporterai pas de l'apprendre par quelqu'un d'autre au détour d'un couloir…

Il fallu à Max une seconde pour se souvenir de ce qu'elle lui avait répondu, s'octroyant un regard dur de la part de la blonde qui attendait sa tentative de défense.

\- Je ne t'ai pas trompé, fit-elle pour reprendre ses mots exacts. Warren était juste un ami, que j'ai connu il y a longtemps.

Cette fois, elle n'avait pas mélangé ses différents vécus. Warren n'est pas un ami, il était un ami. Ici, dans cette réalité, ils ne se connaissaient pas, ne vivaient pas dans le même monde. Et cela extorqua à Victoria l'exacte expression confuse qu'elle avait prise en analysant sa phrase un peu plus tôt.

\- Que tu as connu il y a lon…

\- Oui, que j'ai connu il y a longtemps, alors que je viens de te dire que ce n'était qu'une connaissance, l'interrompit Max sans tressaillir.

Victoria la dévisagea avec stupeur, l'incompréhension se reflétant dans ses yeux verts royaux. Elle voulut ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa pour finalement se contenter d'un « On dirait que tu lis dans mes pensées, Max… Mais oui, c'est ce que j'allais dire. »

\- Je ne lis pas dans tes pensées, si ça peut te rassurer, la corrigea la châtaine avec douceur en sachant que c'était maintenant qu'il fallait qu'elle la joue fine si elle voulait convaincre son ennemie jurée, le tout, sans la brusquer. Comment dire… J-je voyage dans le temps… je sais donc ce qu'il va se passer.

\- Encore cette histoire ? Soupira-t-elle en roulant des yeux. Je t'ai dit que c'était un cauchemar ce matin… Tu sais, je pense que c'est lié à une retombée du stress post-exams et que tu devrais te reposer.

\- Non, Victoria. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar, reprit la brune, calmement, sans hausser la voix. J'aurais vraiment préféré que cela en soit un… mais je voyage vraiment dans le temps, et j'ai un moyen de te le prouver.

Devant sa certitude, la blonde se tut en croisant les bras. De toute façon lorsque Max était comme cela, rien ne pouvait la faire changer d'avis. Alors elle attendit, le regard tout sauf sympathique. Elle la mettait au défi de lui trouver une raison valable à tout ce charabia incompréhensible pour prouver qu'elle ne la trompait pas avec Warren. Elle lui souhaitait bien du courage.

 _And the show must go on_ , s'encouragea Max en priant _Freddy Mercury_ pendant une infime seconde. C'était maintenant qu'elle lançait une bombe atomique sur la tête de Victoria Chase et espérait qu'en explosant, ce ne soit pas sa propre mort qu'elle entraîne.

\- Tu vas allumer la radio, et il y aura _Counting Stars_ de _OneRepublic_ en train de tourner, commença-t-elle en désignant du regard le poste électronique.

Victoria arqua un sourcil, mais n'esquissa pas le moindre geste.

\- Vas-y, je te dis ! Allume la, tu verras, l'incita Max, le regard plein de confiance. Qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre ?

\- Moi rien. Toi, ta crédibilité.

Mais Victoria tendit quand même le bras en direction de sa clé de contact qui une fois tournée, alluma automatiquement la radio. Naturellement, la blonde tendit l'oreille vers le son pop qui résonna dans son véhicule, reconnaissant sans peine les paroles suivantes « _And I, I, I feel something so right doing the wrong thing…_ _cause everything that kills me, makes me feel alive_. ». Que la foudre lui tombe dessus. _Counting Stars_ de _OneRepublic_. Sans le moindre doute possible. La fan de mode écarquilla légèrement les yeux sans pour autant dire quoique ce soit. La tête penchée sur le côté, elle continuait d'écouter les paroles de la chanson comme si elle s'attendait à ce que le présentateur soit de mèche dans cette supercherie de mauvais goût. Mais non. Et son silence prolongé suffit à Max qui enchaîna sur la suite de son programme en respectant le timing qu'elle s'était fixé dans son essai précédent.

\- Un coup de chance, tu me diras ? S'amusa tristement la brune devant son air surpris. Change donc de station vers la droite en appuyant une fois. Tu vas tomber sur une interview du romancier John MacGrave à propos de son bouquin 'Tempête Citadine'.

Toujours perturbée par la chance phénoménale de sa copine, Victoria appuya cette fois ci sur le bouton indiqué sans chercher à protester.

«… _parmi nous aujourd'hui, le célèbre écrivain de 'Tempête Citadine' qui a fait un tabac ces derniers mois. »_

-Ils vont applaudir, commenta simplement Max, puis MacGrave va accepter de répondre aux questions des auditeurs et vouloir débattre sur la portée psychologique de son bouquin.

Comme obéissant à sa volonté, un petit applaudissement retentit au fond du studio, avant que le présentateur ne reprenne la parole, sous l'air abasourdi de la blonde.

« _Et John MacGrave, ici présent, a gentiment accepté de répondre en direct à toutes vos questions. Il vous suffit pour cela d'appeler le standard au 6802525 ou de laisser un message sur le facebook de la radio précédé d'un hastag JohnMacGrave. (le présentateur reprit sa respiration) Maintenant, John, dites moi ce qui revient le plus souvent dans vos écrits !_

 _\- Oh (il rit), on arrête jamais de me faire part du caractère très psychologique de mes romans. Je pense que si l'on veut débattre là-dessus on risque d'y être jusqu'à demain matin. »_

Bouche-bée, Victoria détourna la tête de son poste de radio pour chercher le regard océan de Max dans lequel elle se noya. La petite brune paraissait presque désolée, bien que la confiance qui brillait dans son regard démentait les excuses que Victoria s'attendait à entendre sortir de sa bouche.

\- Dis-moi que c'est une plaisanterie… souffla-t-elle, sous le choc.

\- Pas tout à fait, non… et si tu n'arrives pas encore à me croire, d'ici quelques secondes, une vieille Cadillac noire et blanche va nous passer à côté et sera doublée par la voiture de Justin et Trevor avec la musique à fond.

Son ton était tellement assuré que la blonde en frissonna d'horreur. Mais encore une fois, elle se plia à la demande de Max, et porta son regard sur sa gauche où, effectivement, une Cadillac venait de sortir du virage. Elle roulait assez lentement, mais Max ne pouvait pas l'avoir vue avant de prédire son arrivée. Et quand une petite voiture cabossée se déporta sur la gauche à toute vitesse, la musique hurlant par les fenêtres ouvertes, Victoria crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter. C'était bel et bien Justin et Trevor assis à l'avant, totalement obnubilés par leur musique. Ils dépassèrent sa décapotable sans même les remarquer.

Victoria sentit son cœur tambouriner contre sa poitrine. Ce devait être une blague. Une grosse blague… C'était trop gros. Max ne pouvait pas… remonter le temps ?...

\- Et pour finir, reprit la châtaine sur un ton grave, tu as sur toi quelque chose dont tu ne m'as jamais parlé et que tu ne m'as jamais montré…

La riche héritière se figea.

-Qu'est-ce que tu rac…

Max l'interrompit sans lui laisser le temps d'aller au bout de sa pensée.

\- Dans ton portable, dans un de tes dossiers photos privés protégé par un mot de passe, il y a une photo de moi, endormie dans ta chambre. C'était la première fois que je dormais avec toi, et ce matin là, tu t'es réveillée la première exprès pour prendre ce cliché car tu voulais te souvenir de ce moment. Je ne connais pas ton mot de passe et je serai donc incapable de te fournir la preuve de ce que j'avance, mais je vois dans tes yeux que tu sais de quoi je parle.

Un lourd silence suivit ses propos. Victoria la regardait au fond de ses prunelles azurée sans ciller, immobile. Son regard hésitant trahissait un trouble profond, même si Max décela quelque part une sérénité qui peu à peu reprenait ses droits en même temps que la réalisation de tout ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Depuis combien de temps ? Demanda Victoria, la gorge sèche.

Max secoua la tête en la regardant sans comprendre.

\- Depuis combien de temps, quoi ?

\- Depuis combien de temps tu sais que tu peux remonter le temps ?...

La petite brune se gratta nerveusement l'avant-bras du bout des ongles. Il fallait qu'elle le dise. Il fallait qu'elle stoppe cette mascarade.

\- C'est là que ça devient compliqué… avoua-t-elle en baissant les yeux, J-je ne suis pas la Max que tu connais… Je ne suis pas la personne que tu aimes, Victoria.

\- Comment ça tu n'es pas la Max que je connais ?... tu ne peux pas être toi et ne pas être toi… S'exclama-t-elle, secouée par tout ce qu'elle devait digérer.

Max afficha un petit sourire contrit qui ne rassura pas le moins du monde la Reine de Blackwell.

\- Je t'ai dit que je pouvais remonter dans le temps tout à l'heure… (elle marqua une pause, accompagnant ses mots de vagues gestes des mains) et bien en remontant dans le temps, j'ai changé le futur sans le vouloir. Enfin si, je le voulais… mais pas comme ça. Je voulais sauver le père de Chloé d'un accident de voiture, mais à la place c'est Chloé qui en a eu un… Et puis je me suis retrouvée ici, avec toi.

La petite photographe s'arrêta dans sa cascade de mots le temps de reprendre son souffle et de calmer son pouls qui menaçait de faire imploser ses veines.

\- Je ne suis pas le personne que tu connais, répéta-t-elle, parce que je viens d'un passé alternatif au tien. Un passé dans lequel toi et moi, on se détestait…

* * *

 _La suite prochainement !_  
 _Pour ceux qui se demandent à quoi ressemble la voiture de Icky Vicky, c'est une Aston Martin Vanquish Volante blanche, parce que la classe britannique lui va bien au teint._


	4. Chapter 4 : I've got 99 problems

**Hey bitchies !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez survécu au tsunami émotionnel qu'était l'épisode 4 de LiS... Haha ! Je plaisante, personne n'a pu y survivre. Joke on me. Oh d'ailleurs, tant que j'y suis, je tenais à dire plusieurs choses. Tout d'abord, comme vous le savez, le chapitre précédent a été écrit avant la sortie de l'épisode 4, raison pour laquelle ma Chloé ne parle pas (je l'imaginais difficilement discuter avec une tube dans la gorge, enfin passons), du coup pour rester dans la logique des choses, elle restera muette par la suite. Et il y aura bien évidemment des divergences entre mon scénario et l'univers canon du jeu, même si j'ai réadapté certaines scènes à venir pour suivre le scénario officiel.**

 **Autre chose : vous allez assister dans ce chapitre à plusieurs retours dans le temps -SPOIL MINEUR- je ne dis rien de l'intrigue, promis. Mais ma bêta lectrice m'a demandé pourquoi j'obligeais Max à se déplacer à chaque fois qu'elle remontait le temps. La réponse est que dans le jeu à partir de l'épisode 3, quand Max remonte le temps elle reste à l'endroit où elle remonte au lieu de changer d'espace, je trouve donc logique de suivre ce schéma (je pense notamment au bureau du proviseur). Il n'y a que dans l'épisode 1 quand elle sauve Chloé qu'elle arrive à se retrouver de nouveau en classe comme par magie. J'ai donc discerné deux méthodes pour remonter dans le temps : la méthode dite "contrôlée" où elle sait à quel moment elle veut revenir et donc se déplace en conséquence, et celle dite "instinctive" où elle remonte sans le vouloir comme lors du sauvetage de Chloé.**

 **Et pour terminer je voudrais remercier D Kid et Kamille pour vos commentaires ! Je n'ai pas pu vous répondre personnellement, mais ils m'ont fait très plaisir. Vos compliments me vont droit au coeur. Merci !**

 **Voilà, j'ai tout dit.**

 **Je vous souhaite donc maintenant une agréable lecture en espérant que vous appréciez toujours.**

 **Kiwi**

* * *

Chapitre 3

 **I've got 99 problems but a Bitch ain't one**

Victoria tournait comme un lion en cage dans les douze mètres carrés de sa chambre. Ses pas, d'abord fébriles et agités, s'étaient rapidement faits rageurs et totalement aléatoires. Le besoin d'évacuer le trop plein d'émotions qui la secouait devenait impérieux et échappait à son contrôle. Toute cette histoire était complètement dingue.

 _Fait chier…_

Un peu plus, et la grande blonde se serait attendue à découvrir des caméras cachées dans sa voiture qui avaient enregistré toute la scène pour l'humilier, elle, Victoria Chase, sur une chaîne câblée débile. Mais… au fond, elle savait ne pas avoir été victime d'une supercherie. Elle savait qu'elle essayait de se voiler la face, car tout aurait été préférable à la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait actuellement. Qui que soit cette Max alternative, alias Maxy McFly la voyageuse dans le temps, elle avait su se montrer convaincante. Victoria s'était laissée sombrer dans son regard océanique emplie d'une intense sincérité comme dans celui de Maxine, celle avec qui elle sortait. Elle avait lu dans ces yeux similaires à ceux qu'elle connaissait par cœur, la vérité dans son plus simple objectif, sans la moindre trace de doute.

La riche héritière se passa une main nerveuse dans sa courte chevelure blonde. Elle allait perdre la raison, c'était certain. Elle avait déjà bien commencé en adhérant à la théorie loufoque de cette pseudo « Max ».

Victoria arrêta finalement de tracer des sillons d'usure dans sa moquette pour se laisser tomber en position assise sur le bord de son lit. Une main sur le front, elle ne résista pas à la gravité quand celle-ci l'entraîna en arrière et fit se rencontrer son dos avec son matelas. Elle rebondit mollement avant de s'installer confortablement. Lasse de tout, la blonde resta allongée sans oser se mouvoir, ses yeux fixés sur le plâtre de son plafond. Les secondes se transformèrent en minutes. Ses pensées confondues aux images qui s'y raccordaient tournoyaient dans sa tête comme une suite de tableaux impressionnistes aux couleurs fades. Les scènes de la journée se rejouaient sans qu'elle n'arrive à en comprendre le sens qui lui échappait encore. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir reçu gifles sur gifles au cours des dernières heures, et si sa joue n'était pas douloureuse, c'était son cœur qui avait encaissé durement chaque coup… la blonde se sentait mortellement meurtrie à un endroit où elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être blessée. Max lui avait pourtant promis de ne jamais lui faire de mal… Que de beaux idéaux.

Victoria soupira longuement, essayant d'évacuer le plus calmement possible la tension qui la rendait malade. Rien n'y faisait. Ses pensées ne voulaient pas se taire, ne voulait pas la laisser tranquille. Elle se débattait dans le néant, prisonnière de sa torpeur interne. Et lorsque le visage désolé de l'autre Max s'imposa avec insistance devant ses yeux, la phrase disant qu'elles étaient sensées se détester lui revint brutalement en mémoire. Les mots se mirent à se répéter comme un disque rayé. Ils se détachèrent les uns des autres, lui laissant une saveur vénéneuse et âpre sur la langue.

 _« Un passé dans lequel toi et moi, on se détestait… »_

 _« on se détestait… »_

Immédiatement, ses mots prononcés plus tôt qui l'avaient torturée pendant une bonne partie de la journée, affluèrent à leur tour, prenant un sens nouveau.

 _« Tu es ma Némésis ! Depuis le début de l'année, tout ce que tu as fait, c'est te moquer de moi… »_

Ce fut à cet instant qu'un déclic se fit dans sa tête. Victoria comprit soudainement qu'elle n'avait pas le recul nécessaire pour voir les choses simplement. Elle se redressa brutalement en position assise. Depuis plus d'une heure, elle essayait de voir la situation de manière égocentrique depuis son angle de vue, depuis son vécu du passé et son expérience… mais qu'en était-il du point de vue de Maxin… Max ? Qu'en était-il de sa vision de l'histoire ?

Victoria se recoiffa machinalement, ses yeux verts s'étant fixés sur un point inexistant. Max parlait d'un passé dans lequel, elles étaient opposées sur tout… un passé dans lequel elle la persécutait et l'humiliait à la moindre occasion. La riche héritière lâcha un petit soupir qui effleura ses lèvres en lui échappant. Cela expliquait parfaitement la réaction de la brune le matin même, et son comportement des plus étranges quand elle l'avait vu à ses côtés dans son lit… mais pas la personne horrible que Victoria devait être. Une personne assez immonde pour être capable de l'effrayer ainsi et d'en tirer du plaisir.

Il fallait qu'elle entre dans la tête de la petite photographe qu'elle essaye de balayer ses propres acquis et voir sa réalité non pas comme une unique route mais comme une possibilité ayant divergé d'une trame pré-écrite. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne la façon dont Max la voyait et la percevait pour avancer. Et pour cela, Victoria devait s'imaginer en une sorte de Cruella d'Enfer ou en un véritable Draco Malefoy plutôt qu'en riche héroïne de shojo manga.

 _Elle ne t'aime pas… elle vient de te larguer, toi, Victoria Chase_ , susurra une voix sombre et sinistre dans sa tête. _Elle n'est pas la Max que tu connais même si elle lui ressemble… pourquoi tu t'accroches ? Hein, Victoria ?... pourquoi tu insistes ?_

Victoria ferma les yeux en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Cette voix la harcelait depuis qu'elle avait déposé la brune sur le parking du lycée un peu plus tôt, et s'était enfermée dans sa chambre, loin de tout.

 _Parce que je l'aime_ , voulut-elle répondre, les dents serrées. Mais son argument sonnait creux, même pour elle… elle avait l'impression d'essayer péniblement de se convaincre sans pouvoir gagner cette manche contre la partie sombre de son coeur. Cette autre Max était _différente_. Elle la déstabilisait. Et Victoria ne pouvait pas dire l'aimer sans la connaître… Elle ne pouvait même pas dire l'apprécier.

 _Putain._

La blonde se redressa un peu brusquement sur ses jambes comme pour échapper aux tentacules de son esprit qui la maintenaient dans l'obscurité. Tout cela était insensé. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle se dirigea vers son bureau où reposait le polaroid de la veille. Elle l'observa quelques secondes avant de caresser le papier glacé avec une tendresse qu'elle ne montrait à personne en dehors de Max. Elle détoura du bout des doigts leurs deux visages et leurs expressions encore ingénues, loin du drame actuel. Le petit sourire surprit de la veille, figé dans l'instant, qui dansait sur les lèvres de cette Victoria, lui tordit l'estomac. Elle saisit la photo entre son pouce et son index avant de faire un demi-tour pour s'avancer vers le coin opposé à son bureau. Dans un petit geste raide, elle placarda le souvenir sur son propre mur de cliché au dessus de sa table de chevet. Le papier était froid sous ses doigts. Gelé même. Et fixant la photo parmi toutes les autres de Max, elle se sentit soudainement très seule dans cette chambre vide de sa présence, vide de son affection.

* * *

Max n'avait pas pu blâmer Victoria du silence qui avait suivit sa déclaration dans la voiture, ni de la rudesse avec laquelle elle l'avait abandonnée sur le parking, accompagné d'un « Tu retrouveras le chemin de ta chambre par toi-même ».

Bien que Victoria ait eu l'air de rester stoïque, donnant l'impression de tout prendre rationnellement sur le moment, la brune avait compris qu'il en était autrement dans sa tête. Personne ne pouvait accepter de voir la personne aimée se retourner brutalement contre soi en clamant ne plus être la même entité. La voir vous rejeter et vous faire du mal sans que vous n'ayez rien fait pour mériter un tel traitement. La blonde avait besoin de temps pour accepter la situation, faire son deuil de sa relation, et surtout se calmer –car la châtaine l'avait sentit prête à étriper quelqu'un de ses mains derrière son expression indéchiffrable pendant qu'elle conduisait-. Sans avoir besoin de la connaître dans cet univers, Max savait par habitude que c'était ainsi que Victoria se protégeait du monde extérieur. Elle revêtait un masque de froideur qui empêchait ses émotions de la trahir. Un masque qui l'empêchait également de ressentir quoique ce soit en retour… Ainsi armée, elle paraissait invulnérable aux yeux des autres… mais ce n'était qu'une façade. Alors, arrivées à destination, Max n'avait pas tenté la retenir quand elle l'avait vu sortir brusquement de la voiture. Pas après ce qu'elle venait de lui faire subir. Il était évident que la riche héritière avait besoin d'être seule… Max s'était contentée de la regarder claquer la portière dans son dos et filer comme une flèche vers les dortoirs comme si sa vie en dépendait.

 _A croire que dans cette réalité, c'est moi la méchante et elle la gentille..._ songea-t-elle avec amertume en s'écartant à son tour de _l'Aston Martin_.

.

Bien évidemment, une fois seule, la petite brune revint en traînant les pieds jusqu'aux dortoirs sans avoir besoin d'aide. Les choses n'avaient pas changé à ce niveau là. L'Académie était toujours la même avec ses jardins carrés et ses bâtiments en briques rouges. Et bien que paniquée à son réveil, elle se rappelait avoir fuit sa chambre sans être perturbée par une quelconque altérité. Elle fut reconnaissante au ciel de ne croiser personne jusqu'au bâtiment des filles, sinon Alyssa qui, fidèle à elle-même, ignora sa présence comme si Max était invisible à ses yeux. Mais pour une fois, la châtaine n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Elle se faufila jusqu'à sa porte au fond du couloir en faisant le moins de bruit possible, devant laquelle elle s'arrêta. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que sa main tremblait jusqu'à la poser sur sa poignée. C'était étrange… Elle se sentait à la fois envahie du calme étrange de l'acceptation de la situation et physiquement anxieuse… comme si son esprit essayait de rester cartésien alors que son corps refusait l'idée… et ses yeux s'agrandir de surprise quand elle aperçu du coin de l'oeil son tableau personnel de chambre. Au lieu d'un bonhomme blasé qui ne savait pas exprimer ses émotions, un _emoji_ heureux lui renvoyait un sourire rayonnant surmonté de la phrase « BRACE YOURSELF, MAD MAX IN DAT PLACE (and maybe Victoria) ».

 _Mon dieu, Max… ,_ s'alarma-t-elle avec confusion _, Mais qui es-tu, bon sang ?... Et pourquoi tu sembles avoir une vie mille fois meilleure que la mienne ?... Tu n'as pas de supers pouvoirs, tu as certainement les même parents, les mêmes cours… rien de plus que moi, quoi… et pourtant, tu rayonnes de joie, tu portes des fringues stylées, tout le monde semble t'apprécier et tu es en couple avec la fille riche et populaire du lycée… Comment as-tu fais ? Sérieusement._

La gorge sèche, elle jeta un furtif regard par-dessus son épaule vers la porte fermée qui faisait face à sa chambre. Une raie de lumière tamisée filtrait par la rainure basse du cadre en bois, preuve que son occupante occupait les lieux présentement. La déranger semblait la pire idée qui soit à ce moment précis. Et cela ne lui traversa même pas l'esprit. Ce qui attira son regard en vérité fut le tableau personnel de Victoria qui jouxtait sa porte. S'approchant d'un pas léger pour mieux voir ce qui était écrit, Max déchiffra l'écriture incurvée de la blonde qui disait en français « _Etre heureux signifie posséder ce qui ne s'achète pas_ », suivit d'un petit commentaire en anglais que la brune reconnut comme sa propre plume « _Me posséder est suffisant pour être milliardaire_ » avec une trollface ironique plutôt bien dessinée.

 _Et en plus je suis drôle. Yay Super Max. Tu assures._

Sans qu'elle puisse faire quoique ce soit pour l'empêcher, un petit sourire étira ses lèvres à la vue du dessin au feutre. Elle imaginait parfaitement son homologue alternatif jouer les geek insupportables face au stoïcisme inexpressif de Victoria, juste pour la voir lâcher un long soupir ennuyé et un froncement de sourcil amusé. Mais la vraie question qui se posait alors, était, comment cette fille, cette autre elle-même, avait réussi à amadouer et apprivoiser la Reine de Blackwell jusqu'à la réduire à sa merci ? C'était un mystère que Max n'arrivait pas à élucider… Elles étaient si différentes dans sa réalité que tout lien autre que l'animosité ne lui serait jamais venue à l'esprit. Et pourtant, il semblait évident que si la riche blonde de cet univers avait laissé son tableau tel quel, sans effacer sa bêtise, cela signifiait qu'elle l'acceptait pour ce qu'elle était… et qu'elle l'aimait assez pour se laisser entraîner à sa suite.

Max se détourna promptement, cela ne la regardait pas. Elle n'était pas cette fille, elle n'était pas cette Max. Elle l'avait bien fait comprendre à Victoria un peu plus tôt. Pourtant, comme une malédiction le regard blessé de la blonde refit surface, écartant toute autre pensée cohérente de son esprit. Elle avait brisé Victoria d'une seule phrase… elle avait brisé une partie d'elle-même… A cette sombre réalisation, une violente bouffée de chaleur l'étouffa. Le cœur battant, elle s'engouffra dans sa chambre dans laquelle elle s'enferma en appuyant son dos contre la porte. Elle se sentait transpirer alors que la chaleur émanant de son cœur refusait de s'éteindre. D'instinct, elle retira sans ménagement la veste « _NEW JERSEY »_ de Stella qu'elle envoya bouler sur son canapé à côté de sa guitare.

 _Calme toi, ma grande._

Elle prit quelques secondes pour respirer profondément, recherchant la fraîcheur du bois dans son dos.

 _Concentre-toi sur ce que tu connais._

Rien n'avait changé depuis le matin où elle était sortie précipitamment, si ce n'est ses draps défaits à présent vide de monde. De loin, elle devinait encore le corps fantomatique de la blonde à la manière dont la couette formait une alcôve sur son matelas. La respiration de nouveau stable, Max s'en approcha lentement, comme s'il fallait dorénavant se méfier de sa couche qui ne lui appartenait plus entièrement. Elle s'assit délicatement sur le rebord pour ne pas déplacer les draps, et effleura avec précaution son oreiller près du mur qui sentait encore _Eau d'Issey_ à plein nez. Maintenant qu'elle y faisait attention… L'odeur entêtante de Victoria s'était insinuée partout, de son lit à son canapé, en passant par ses vêtements. Le parfum aux notes ambrées suivait et s'attachait à ses affaires éparpillées au quatre coins de la pièce. La châtaine pouvait ressentir à travers son seul odorat la présence écrasante de Victoria sur son territoire, la mixité de leurs deux mondes si différents et pourtant complémentaires à un certain niveau. Et… bien que cela lui coûtait de le reconnaître, c'était loin d'être désagréable. Son parfum lui donnait une étrange impression de sérénité qui détendit ses muscles après sa crise d'angoisse. Il charriait dans sa mémoire la douce caresse des mains de Victoria contre sa joue, la sensation de ses lèvres sur sa nuque qui marquaient son insécurité sur sa peau, la souplesse de ses cheveux blonds entre ses doigts et les sourires qui accompagnaient ces instants… Max suffoqua en portant une main à sa tempe. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces sensations qui provenaient du plus profond d'elle-même, emplissant son corps d'une chaleur inconnue ?... Max savait qu'elles ne lui appartenaient pas. Et pourtant, elle les ressentait aussi clairement que si elle les avait éprouvé un jour… avait vécu toutes ces choses…Etait-ce des empreintes de souvenirs de l'autre Max ?... Etait-elle présente quelque part au fond de son esprit, prisonnière après qu'elle lui ait volé sa place ? Max se crispa en fermant les yeux et les sentiments disparurent. Mais pas le parfum.

.

Toujours assise sur son lit, la main posée sur son dessous de drap, la petite châtaine leva le nez vers son mur photo. Elle n'avait fait qu'entrapercevoir les clichés en se réveillant, mais dorénavant au calme, elle avait l'occasion de les observer avec plus d'attention. Elle fronça inconsciemment des sourcils en se concentrant. Avec le recul et les informations nouvellement acquises, elle comprenait un peu mieux ce que représentait cette nouvelle œuvre murale.

Ses yeux parcoururent d'abord l'ensemble de la mosaïque à la recherche de l'homogénéité des couleurs et des formes, du sens général de l'histoire de sa vie. Elle savait qu'un message était dissimulé dans la disposition des souvenirs et la façon dont ils mettaient en valeur ses idéaux. Puis elle analysa les photos une par une comme le lui avait enseigné M. Jefferson. La phrase : « comprendre l'art en lui-même avant de se pencher sur l'auteur » bourdonna à ses oreilles comme un mantra. Il ne fallait jamais critiquer à la va-vite, jamais faire d'amalgame entre la personne et son travail. Alors, la brune prit son temps pour comparer les clichés de cette réalité alternative avec ceux de son propre passé. Elle s'arrêta sur chaque détail. Chaque flou, chaque contraste et mise en valeur des éléments. Il y avait quelque chose d'unique dans ces photos, une chose sur laquelle elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt… Max reconnaissait son style sans problème, sa vision des choses également, mais la mélancolie qu'elle aimait faire habituellement ressortir semblait beaucoup moins récurrente dans ces clichés. Cette Max – toute aussi hipster qu'elle apparemment, vu les films polaroids utilisés - rejoignait ce qui faisait son authenticité dans le jeu des couleurs automnales à caractères sépia, les noirs et blanc, et l'affection pour les portraits. Mais, étrangement, elle se démarquait par un élément nouvellement récidiviste : une espèce de chaleur qui se dégageait continuellement en arrière-plan qu'elle-même n'avait jamais su capter auparavant. Et… pour tout avouer, c'était plutôt rafraîchissant. Etrange, mais captivant d'une certaine manière. Fixant intensément les photos, Max comprit que cet élément nouveau provenait de Victoria. Son style photographique ajoutait un quelque chose à son propre style… une démarche plus aboutie… plus profonde. Peut-être plus réaliste et plus rigoureuse également ?... Elle n'aurait su dire. Max avait déjà remarqué que la blonde savait saisir la profondeur des expressions dans un environnement donné, là où la châtaine se concentrait sur les visages et les rendus de lumière. Et lorsqu'elles photographiaient de concert, elles semblaient se compléter sans se faire mutuellement de l'ombre… C'était surprenant…

 _Et je n'ai jamais vu une telle expression sur le visage de Victoria non plus_ , remarqua-t-elle en admirant un sourire lumineux sur son visage tiré d'une photographie au bord d'un lac.

Victoria se tenait debout, légèrement de profil, la tête tournée par-dessus son épaule, elle la fixait depuis une berge encombrée de roseaux. Elles devaient être seules à en juger par la liberté qu'elle ressentait dans l'atmosphère et la décontraction de la blonde. La riche héritière avait l'air d'être sincèrement heureuse sur cette photo, loin des clichés posés qu'elle aimait rendre en classe. Elle lui apparaissait beaucoup plus douce, moins formelle, et libre de montrer ce qu'elle ressentait sans avoir à porter son masque de fille de la haute société… _être elle-même_ , souffla une voix à son oreille. _Sans retenue et sans faux-semblant._ Et Max se rendit compte en détourant sa silhouette que c'était comme si elle la connaissait par cœur. Sa façon spéciale de la regarder qui signifiait « Et bien t'attends quoi pour me rejoindre, loser ? » qui dissimulait une satisfaction purement Victor-esque quand elle dominait leurs échanges. Son haussement de sourcil qui l'invitait à la confession et sa façon unique de sourire comme si elle était la chose la plus importante de sa vie.

Max secoua la tête de droite à gauche avec énergie. Elle venait de s'ordonner d'arrêter de penser à Victoria et elle la ramenait au centre de ses interrogations à la première occasion… C'était assez frustrant. D'autant plus qu'elle avait l'impression que ces souvenirs et cette voix dans sa tête provenaient non pas de son esprit mais des méandres de son subconscient. Une zone de son cerveau à laquelle elle n'avait pas accès mais qui détenait des informations sur sa vie… Comme si ce n'était pas vraiment elle qui ressentait ces sentiments. La petite brune grogna. Le pire dans tout cela, était qu'elle n'avait rien à reprocher à l'héritière Chase si ce n'est son omniprésence dans cette chambre. Ses photos étaient superbes… son sourire était superbe… Cette Victoria alternative était l'incarnation même de la copine parfaite et attentionnée.

Fatiguée, Max finit par se relever et s'étirer doucement en baillant. Et puis, comment ne pas penser à la fashionista quand elle pouvait admirer les piles de vêtements de qualité qui peuplaient son armoire ? Dans sa version originelle du passé, la châtaine n'aurait pas pu s'offrir une seule des vestes qu'elle voyait pendre aux cintres ici, sous ses yeux. Et les chaussures ! L'autre Max faisait des défilés de mode ou quoi ? C'était complètement dingue l'argent qui se trouvait dans ces bouts de tissus. Les portait-elle toutes ?... Elle en doutait.

 _Et c'est qui l'hipster maintenant ?_ fit-elle avec malice en imitant la voix de Victoria face à l'ancienne version d'elle-même qui se reflétait dans son miroir. _Moi madame, je porte du Chanel pas une fripe de supermarché, hippie. Armani me va à ravir._

Son reflet lui renvoya une image placide identique à celle qu'elle connaissait. Le même visage un peu rond serti de tâches de rousseurs et de cernes sous ses yeux océans. Qui voulait-elle tromper ?... Ici ou ailleurs, elle restait Max, vêtements chers ou pas. Hipster un jour, hipster toujours, ainsi va la vie. La jeune femme soupira légèrement, puis se dirigea vers son ordinateur portable qu'elle remarqua être en veille à la lumière orange qui clignotait à droite. Il était temps de faire une session de rattrapage sur sa vie. Tant qu'à être coincée dans cet univers pour un petit moment, autant savoir qui elle était.

La petite brune s'assit lourdement sur sa chaise de bureau en appuyant sur une touche qui ouvrit presque instantanément son écran noir sur son compte facebook ouvert. Les premières images qui lui sautèrent aux yeux furent celle d'une soirée du Vortex Club datée de la veille. Elles avaient été mises en ligne par Courtney. Max se craqua les doigts comme une pianiste professionnelle avant de les apposer sur son clavier. Voyons voir ce que l'autre Max aimait, ce qu'elle faisait de ses journées, et ce sur quoi elle travaillait pour les cours. Elles avaient beau être différentes, elles devaient forcément se rejoindre sur certaines choses. Immédiatement, ses yeux parcoururent son historique et ses marques pages internet. Apparemment, elles partageaient déjà les mêmes goûts musicaux car une fenêtre youtube avait été laissée ouverte sur Syd Matters, « _Obstacles_ » et l'album complet de José Gonzalez. Bon point. Max cliqua sur le bouton de lecture et se laissa immédiatement transporter par les accords de guitare qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Ils l'apaisèrent, lui permettant de se plonger avec plus de sérénité dans sa redécouverte d'elle-même.

.

Deux bonnes heures plus tard, elle se fit interrompre dans sa transe par le vibreur de son téléphone portable. Se retournant par réflexe, elle aperçu son mobile dont l'écran venait de s'éclairer puis s'éteindre sur sa table de nuit. De loin, elle put voir qu'il affichait la réception d'un nouveau sms. Max se rendit compte qu'elle ne l'avait pas eu sur elle jusque là et qu'il avait dû rester toute la journée en charge. Elle combla alors la distance qui la séparait de son téléphone pour le ramasser et le porter à niveau de son regard.

« 5 messages non-lus ». « 2 appels manqués ».

Elle déverrouilla son tactile qui afficha sa boîte de messagerie. Les contacts les plus récents s'affichèrent en première page. Deux textos provenaient de sa mère pour qu'elle n'oublie pas de lui envoyer son portfolio du semestre, un de Chloé lui demandant à quelle heure elles se rejoignaient le lendemain, un de Warren, qui lui, voulait savoir comment elle allait –Max se demanda comment il avait obtenu son numéro-, et un dernier de « Cookie Monster 3 ».

Max déglutit en ouvrant le message.

De : Cookie Monster 3

Heure : 22h06

Sujet :

Hé Max. Juste pour te dire que si tu comptes aller en cours demain : on a classe avec M. Jefferson à la première heure. Il faut apporter un cliché de nature morte, ce sera certainement ramassé. Et que… je suis désolée de ce que l'autre Victoria t'a fait subir dans ton passé. Je ne peux pas m'excuser pour toutes les persécutions qu'elle t'a adressées personnellement vu que je n'y suis pour rien, mais voilà… je tenais quand même à te le dire. Bonne nuit.

.

La châtaine lut et relut le message jusqu'à le connaître par cœur. Victoria… s'excusait !... il fallait qu'elle prévienne Juliet car elle tenait le scoop de sa vie pour le journal du lycée !

Max se mit une gifle mentale. Non… elle exagérait et c'était méchant de sa part de penser ainsi. Dans son passé, Victoria s'était déjà excusée sincèrement juste après l'histoire du pot de peinture. La blonde lui avait demandé de lui pardonner sa méchanceté gratuite et avait effacé la photo prise avec son téléphone portable. Elle lui avait même laissé entrapercevoir, à cette occasion, son visage libéré du masque de Reine des garces, la faiblesse dans sa carapace. Et bien que ça lui coûtait de le reconnaître, cette vision avait fait rebondir son cœur d'une série de battements frénétiques. Max avait voulu nier ce sentiment, le relier au contrecoup de l'adrénaline de la réussite de son mauvais coup. Mais l'expression qui avait traversé le visage de Victoria à ce moment là l'avait tellement désarçonnée, qu'une jolie teinte rosée avait coloré ses joues piquées de tâches de rousseur. Max s'en souvenait comme s'il s'agissait de la veille : elles avaient timidement plaisanté ensemble et échangé quelques sympathies sur leurs talents respectifs malgré l'ambiance assez étrange qui planait autour d'elles. Amputée de ses serviteurs, Victoria s'était révélée sous un jour complètement différent. Une personne avec qui elle avait eue envie de traîner, qu'elle avait eu envie de connaître. Et même si cet instant n'avait pas duré plus de quelques minutes avant qu'elles ne repartent chacune de leur côté, il restait ancré dans sa mémoire comme une trêve emplie de douceur dans leur guerre éternelle d'ennemies jurées. Elle avait vu le vrai visage de Victoria.

Et dans ce message, Max retrouvait la personne qui l'avait troublée. A travers ces mots maladroits, Victoria lui apparaissait de nouveau comme la personne sincère qui l'intriguait… à tel point que Max se sentit obligée de lui répondre. La blonde n'était pas fautive des agissements de son équivalent alternatif, et pourtant, elle semblait se sentir responsable du mal qui lui avait été fait. La brune ne put s'empêcher de trouver cela attendrissant.

Sans réfléchir plus longuement, elle appuya sur le bouton de réponse.

* * *

Victoria se sentait fiévreuse comme si elle avait attrapé une grippe fulgurante. Ses mains d'habitude si assurées, ne cessèrent pas de trembler tout le long où elle tapa le message pour Max. Chaque mot comptait, elle le savait. Devait-elle se montrer distante, en colère ou au contraire attentionnée… ?... Devait-elle faire comme si de rien n'était ? Elle ne savait pas, elle ne savait plus. Tout était si embrouillé dans sa tête. Normalement, jamais elle ne jouait si elle n'était pas sûre de gagner. Les Chase ne toléraient aucune défaite. Et dans la situation présente, Victoria savait que c'était quitte ou double. Soit elle remportait la manche sur un coup de bluff magistral, soit elle perdait tout en un claquement de doigts. La blonde grogna en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, son cœur accéléra la cadence si cela était encore possible. La sensation de vertige était similaire à celle de sauter dans le vide sans parachute et se rendre compte d'un seul coup que le sol approchait beaucoup trop rapidement. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se montrer aussi hésitante. Victoria Chase était toujours en contrôle, toujours orgueilleuse et confiante dans tous les aspects de sa vie. C'était comme cela qu'on l'avait éduqué. Sa famille avait la réputation de toujours dominer, d'être les prédateurs et non les proies, telle était leur destinée. Victoria n'y faisait pas défaut. Et c'était pour sa détermination, sa force de caractère et son mordant qu'on la respectait. Son ambition n'avait jamais connue de limite jusqu'à… rencontrer Maxine. Seule la petite châtaine avait su couper net ses ailes et l'ancrer à ses côtés parmi les mortels et les gens du peuple. Et le pire, c'est que cela ne l'avait pas dérangé… au contraire.

Mais cette impression de chuter dans le vide sans prise pour se rattraper in extremis, ne fut rien en comparaison du moment où son portable lui indiqua que le sms avait bien été reçu et qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour revenir en arrière. Son cœur s'emballa furieusement, lui coupant le souffle dans le même temps. Son muscle cardiaque semblait jouer les rockstar dans sa cage thoracique alors que ses mains s'humidifiaient. Elle les essuya nerveusement sur sa jupe ajustée.

 _C'est fait. C'est envoyé…_

L'attente du retour qui s'ensuivit, fut pire que tout.

Victoria savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû désirer recevoir de réponse à ce point, et peut-être était-ce dû à l'habitude, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer une réaction de la part de Max. Une preuve qu'elles avaient encore un lien, aussi infime soit-il. La preuve qu'elle n'était pas seule… qu'elle comptait encore à ses yeux. Et comme à chaque fois qu'elle attendait de ses nouvelles, chaque minute lui parut être un coup de poignard dans l'estomac. 22h07… toujours pas de réponse. 22h07… rien…. 22h08… pourquoi rien ne s'affichait ?... 22h09… Les minutes s'étiraient sans fin. Avait-elle réellement envoyé son message à 22h06 ? Il lui semblait presque dater d'hier désormais.

Lâchant un râle de frustration, Victoria envoya promener son iPhone sur son lit pour porter une main à sa tempe et l'autre à sa hanche. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'espérer quoique ce soit ?... C'était fini entre elles… Elles ne pouvaient pas faire comme si tout était normal alors que Max n'était plus la même personne. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer cette comédie… Il fallait qu'elle se détache.

Pourtant son cœur manqua un battement quand son portable émit le bruit caractéristique à la réception d'un sms. Son taux de stress augmenta brutalement, et elle se précipita vers son lit pour récupérer son smartphone qui avait glissé sous l'un de ses coussins vermeils.

De : Maxine

Heure : 22h14

Sujet :

Merci, Victoria heureusement que tu me préviens, car si l'autre Max me ressemble, je suis sûre qu'elle n'a pas encore fait la photo en question. Je vais essayer d'en prendre une avant de me coucher.

.

Bien qu'elle tenta de rester impassible, la blonde put sentir son sang affluer de manière violente dans les moindres recoins de son corps. Le soulagement se mêlait à l'angoisse. Sa respiration se raccourcit, alors que son anxiété refusait catégoriquement de refluer. Max lui avait répondu ! Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu finalement. Certes, la blonde aurait attendu un peu plus de développement dans sa réponse, mais c'était toujours ça. Elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Elle soupira longuement, démêlant le nœud dans sa gorge qui l'oppressait. Dans le même temps, ses yeux re-parcouraient à la va-vite l'ensemble du message, lorsque son portable vibra de plus belle au creux de ses mains.

De : Maxine

Heure : 22h16

Sujet :

Et tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour les agissements de l'autre Victoria, même si ça me fait plaisir que tu l'ais fait. C'est moi qui suis désolée d'avoir bouleversé ta vie comme ça… Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Mais je ne pouvais pas prétendre être quelqu'un que je ne suis pas. Ca n'aurait pas été honnête envers toi ni envers tes sentiments… Passe une bonne nuit, Victoria. Et merci.

.

Victoria s'arrêta de respirer pendant plusieurs secondes, les dents serrées. La réalisation la frappait lentement… Max avait raison. Elle le savait au fond d'elle-même mais avait eu besoin de l'entendre. Prétendre aurait été malsain. Prétendre n'aurait pas été juste… Ce n'était plus Maxine qu'elle avait en face d'elle. C'était Max maintenant, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Il n'y avait plus de doute possible, les choses avaient changées.

La blonde sentit son armure corporelle partir en fumée. Les larmes qui, jusque là, n'avaient pas coulées, échappèrent brutalement à son contrôle. Elles embuèrent ses yeux clairs, troublant sa vision et stagnant à la barrière de ses cils. Elle le réalisa quand les mots sur son portable se firent illisibles. Elle porta une main à sa joue, mais c'était déjà trop tard… les gouttes salés dévalèrent ses pommettes sans qu'elle ne puisse les contenir, entraînant dans leur sillage le crayon noir qui soulignait ses paupières. Alimentées par les sentiments contradictoires qui l'agitaient, Victoria n'arrivait pas à les stopper. Tous ses efforts de rationalité s'effondrèrent comme un château de cartes.

Incapable de rester debout, elle s'assit sur son lit, la tête entre les mains, pleurant tout son soûl la disparition de la petite châtaine qui avait un jour été sa copine.

* * *

 _Lendemain matin_

Après une bonne douche pour achever son réveil difficile et un rapide brossage de dents dans la salle de bain commune, Max était retournée se préparer dans sa chambre. Les cheveux encore humides, elle se tenait debout devant sa petite penderie depuis une dizaine de minutes, observant ses tenues avec perplexité. Pour tout dire… Elle nageait en pleine confusion. Comme la plupart des gens, elle avait toujours aimé les beaux vêtements, admiré ceux en vitrines dans les magasins, et plus particulièrement ceux de Victoria –la complimentant d'ailleurs à ce sujet-, mais les avoir brusquement à portée de main la laissait incrédule. Elle réalisait qu'aimer quelque chose ne voulait pas dire savoir l'utiliser à bon escient. Toute sa vie, Max n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchie à comment assortir ses hauts et ses bas, vu qu'elle ne portait que des t-shirts coupés droits et des jeans bon marché. Or un jean se portait avec n'importe quoi… mais pas un cardigan, ni un t-shirt de designer apparemment.

Max soupira en balayant de la main une de ses mèches qui revenait sur son visage. Si Victoria avait été là, elle lui aurait dit exactement quoi porter, lui épargnant cette masturbation mentale. La blonde lui donnait l'impression de toujours savoir quoi porter selon les circonstances. Elle avait un bon oeil pour les vêtements élégants et les bijoux qui pouvaient les accompagner afin de les mettre en valeur. Quelque part, la petite photographe avait toujours envié son raffinement hérité de la haute société qui la faisait rayonner au milieu de la foule comme si elle seule importait parmi la masse. Et maintenant qu'elle y pensait, depuis leur première rencontre, Max n'avait jamais pu noter chez elle une seule faute de goût. Jamais. Victoria jouait aisément avec les formes, les coupes et les couleurs comme si c'était une seconde nature chez elle. La brune n'avait pas ce don. Ni un tel intérêt pour les magazines de mode où Victoria avait certainement tout appris.

 _Super… j'aurais peut-être dû accepter les conseils de mode de Courtney quand elle m'en a proposé finalement…_ déplora-t-elle en son fort intérieur.

Et n'ayant aucune idée de quoi faire pour ne pas paraître stupide, elle chercha l'inspiration divine parmi les photos du mur érigé à sa gloire actuellement éclairé par ses lampions. Certains des autoportraits mettaient en évidence des assortiments vestimentaires plutôt sympathiques (quand Victoria ne se trouvait pas au premier plan, prenant toute la place et cachant ses vêtements. Stupide Victoria.).

A force de chercher, Max finit par flasher sur un ensemble un peu BCBG : un haut de type marinière bleu et blanc, et un gilet magenta sur un pantalon ajusté au corps beige clair. C'était simple et efficace, et cela irait parfaitement avec une paire de chaussures plates en tissu de la même couleur. Ravie de son choix, elle enfila rapidement sa tenue fraîchement choisie qui se trouvait sur une des étagères de droite. Tout en s'habillant, elle remercia encore une fois intérieurement l'autre Max pour son aide en étant une pro-selfie master qui recensait sa vie par l'image.

 _Good job, Sherlock._

Mais alors qu'elle allait se chausser, la petite brune s'arrêta brutalement en attrapant les chaussures qu'elle avait repérées un peu plus tôt. Des _Victoria_ , évidemment…

 _Je sors avec une Victoria, et je porte des victorias…Ooooh, je sens comme une ironie dans ton choix, Max,_ rit-elle en observant les baskets grises-crème en toile. _C'est un petit peu trop gros pour être une coïncidence._

 _._

Une fois prête, Max récupéra son sac bandoulière, son appareil photo vintage et sortit de sa chambre pour prendre la direction du lycée. Mais alors qu'elle admirait son Polaroid tout neuf à objectif réglable, elle repéra Warren qui attendait quelqu'un sur le banc en face des marches du dortoir. Il releva mécaniquement la tête à son arrivée, son visage se fendant d'un immense sourire.

\- Hé Maximus ! S'exclama-t-il jovialement en se redressant. Comment tu vas ? J'ai une surprise pour toi !

\- Hé Warren, lui répondit-elle dans un petit sourire. Ca va bien, merci.

Il ne semblait pas vexé qu'elle n'ait pas répondu à son sms de la veille, mais par précaution elle ne préféra pas aborder le sujet et relança la conversation pour éviter qu'il ne le fasse.

\- Une surprise ? Répéta la petite photographe en se portant enfin à sa hauteur. Du genre ?

Il se mit à fouiller dans sa poche avant de pantalon avant d'en tirer avec un air triomphant une clé USB. La même qu'elle avait un jour possédé par le passé.

\- Une clé avec toute une sélection de super films que tu dois absolument voir. Je les ai choisis avec soin, tu verras. Il y a de tout, des grands classiques du cinéma qu'il faut avoir vu au moins une fois avant de mourir, des comédies, des thrillers… et même une film de science-fiction produit par le même réalisateur que celui _d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles_.

Max accepta le cadeau en riant puis le glissa dans une poche intérieure de son sac sur le commentaire « tu n'as pas perdu de temps pour te révéler sous ton vrai jour, Anakin. Tu appartiens au côté obscur du geek. ». Il éclata de rire avant de se caler sur son rythme de marche alors qu'ils prenaient tranquillement le chemin vers le bâtiment principal de l'académie côte à côte.

\- Je voulais te remercier pour hier au fait, reprit Max avec un petit haussement un sourcil embêté. Tu m'as vraiment sauvé la vie.

\- Hahaha ! Pas de problème. Je suis comme ton super-héros personnel, Warren à la rescousse.

\- T'as assuré. Je t'en dois une.

\- Ca tu peux le dire, même si je n'ai pas encore tout compris à comment on est passé d'inconnus à Batman et Robin.

Elle évita de noter que leur discussion ressemblait très étrangement à celle qu'ils avaient eu suite à l'agression de Nathan et au coup de poing que Warren s'était reçu à sa place. Elle changea subtilement de sujet.

\- Je te rendrai les vêtements de Stella demain dès que je les aurais lavés, au fait.

\- Ca presse pas, t'inquiètes.

Il sourit de plus belle, Max put le voir du coin de l'œil. Mais tiraillée, elle se mordit la lèvre, réfléchissant à une bonne manière de dire ce qui la turlupinait.

\- D'ailleurs… (elle marqua une pause alors qu'il coulait un regard interrogatif dans sa direction)… ce n'est pas Stella que tu attendais ?... Finit-elle par demander sans grande subtilité, fixant n'importe quoi, autre que son visage. Je veux dire… Je sais qu'elle est plutôt du genre lève-tard, donc elle doit encore être dans le dortoir.

\- Non, ricana-t-il en se frottant la nuque. On s'est un peu disputé hier soir… j'ai pas trop compris, donc elle m'a dit d'aller en cours sans elle ce matin.

\- Oh. Je vois… pas cool…

\- Elle va se calmer, elle est du genre explosif comme caractère puis après elle regrette. Je ne m'en fais pas vraiment.

\- Ouais, mais bon. Je compatis quand même.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes en silence, le temps de remonter les jardins qui devançaient l'entrée principale. Des étudiants profitaient déjà tranquillement des premiers rayons du soleil, assis sur des tables de pique-nique où à même la pelouse. Max put également apercevoir Justin et Trevor en train de faire une démonstration de skate sur sa gauche, tandis que sur sa droite Evan, son appareil photo en main prenait des clichés de Dana qui comme d'habitude posait pour la gloire. Cette fille était une vrai top-modèle. Max aurait adoré la prendre également en photo.

Le grand brun sembla sortir de sa transe photographique au moment où Max et Warren passèrent devant eux. Abaissant son appareil numérique, il héla la petite hipster sur un ton jovial assorti d'un sourire amical en lui demandant si elle était toujours partante pour le photoshoot de samedi prochain. Max le regarda avec des yeux ronds avant d'acquiescer timidement dans un petit bafouillis, s'attirant un rire chaleureux d'Evan qui scellait leur accord.

\- A samedi alors ! 11h à l'arrêt de bus, lui lança-t-il avant de se reconcentrer sur Dana qui envoya un sourire à la petite châtaine pour la saluer.

Max n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Evan voulait travailler avec elle. C'était insensé. Elle avait tellement voulu que ce jour arrive dans son ancienne version du passé… et là, il lui demandait carrément d'être sa partenaire de travail. Fou, c'était complètement fou. Tellement fou même, qu'elle ne put restreindre le grand sourire qui étira ses lèvres. Warren quant à lui affichait un air excité et admiratif.

\- Vous allez retourner prendre des photos dans la vieille usine désaffectée comme la dernière fois ? Demanda-t-il avec une curiosité mordante. Votre dernière session photo ensemble était vraiment super. Je ne sais plus combien de temps vous êtes resté exposé dans la salle d'Histoire, mais c'était super classe.

\- Ah euh, o-oui je suppose… On n'a pas encore discuté du thème, mentit Max en détournant les yeux, comme elle le faisait à chaque fois que les mots devenaient trop lourds à supporter.

Le brun ne parut pas noter son changement de comportement, trop focalisé sur la nouvelle.

\- Quoique vous fassiez, je suis sûr que ce sera génial, poursuivit-il. Vous avez carrément une bonne vision tous les deux.

\- Merci, Warren.

Tout en poursuivant leur discussion, ils traversèrent les couloirs du lycée, laissant à Max tout loisir de se rendre compte de sa nouvelle popularité aux gens qui la reconnaissaient et la saluaient automatiquement à son passage. C'était troublant. Elle les connaissait tous de noms pour les avoir observés secrètement dans son passé, invisible à leurs yeux trop mondains. Mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé se retrouver ainsi sous la lumière des projecteurs en étant celle qu'ils connaissaient et appréciaient. C'était le monde à l'envers. On aurait dit qu'en remontant le temps elle avait renversé la chaîne alimentaire naturelle.

Du coup, elle fut presque soulagée quand ils atteignirent la salle _d'Histoire de la Photographie_ dans laquelle M. Jefferson enseignait. Le chahut qui s'en échappait à travers la porte ouverte lui signala que le grand photographe n'était pas encore arrivé. Et depuis l'encadrement, elle put entrapercevoir Zachary qui, bousculé par Hayden, buta sur le pied d'une chaise et manqua de tomber avant de se rattraper à un angle de table. Roulant des yeux, Max pénétra la première dans la classe suivie de près par son chevalier servant qui avait décidé de l'accompagner jusqu'au bout. Immédiatement deux paires d'yeux se braquèrent sur eux. Max sentit la chaleur insidieuse du malaise enflammer sa nuque.

 _Bienvenue dans ta nouvelle vie Max,_ se félicita-t-elle en déglutissant.

Stella et Victoria, assises à des coins opposées de la salle, ne la lâchaient pas du regard. Et si la présence de Stella en cours avant la sienne était surprenante, cela ne l'empêchait pas de lui lancer des éclairs à travers ses yeux chocolat comme si elle pouvait la tuer sur place.

 _Non Stella, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de te voler Warren. Je te le laisse, espèce de psychopathe jalouse. Épargne-moi._

Blasée par cette haine sans fondements, Max essaya d'ignorer la new-yorkaise à lunettes pour tourner sa tête vers Victoria qui n'avait pas esquissé le moindre mouvement. Elle l'observait sans ciller avec son éternel air indéchiffrable qui pourtant mettait Max à nue comme si la blonde pouvait voir à travers elle. Sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas y échapper, la petite photographe soutint son regard de jade pendant plusieurs secondes alors qu'elle remontait les rangées de tables. Elle se sentit happée dans la contemplation malgré elle, la chaleur de la veille grouillant de nouveau dans son estomac. Victoria était hypnotisante. Et Incapable de s'en détourner, Max put voir danser dans ses orbes vert impérial ce qu'au fond d'elle, elle savait être de l'indécision, comme si la riche héritière ne savait pas comment se comporter en sa présence. Si Victoria l'avait un jour mise mal à l'aise par sa froideur, aujourd'hui Max lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert aidée par un décodeur qu'elle savait ne pas entièrement être sien. Elle comprenait la signification de ses différentes expressions à sa manière de plisser les paupières ou de pincer ses lèvres. La blonde était en vérité très expressive pour qui savait lui retirer son masque qui dictait sa conduite à tenir en société.

La seconde suivante, Victoria la détailla des pieds à la tête d'un mouvement des pupilles si rapide que la brune crut presque l'imaginer. Mais Max sentit dans sa façon tendre de la regarder la douceur qu'elle lui avait dévoilée la veille plus brûlante que jamais. Et ce, malgré la tristesse qui la maintenait à l'immobilité. Son regard intense la fit rougir. Max maudit cette réaction traîtresse de son corps. Mais Victoria resta imperturbable, focalisée sur elle. La petite brune aurait même juré que la blonde n'écoutait plus ce que Taylor assise à sa droite lui racontait. Le monde autour se mouvait à une vitesse différente de celui qui les reliait à cet instant précis, et Max n'y était pour rien. Le temps lui échappait complètement dès que Victoria la regardait avec cette dévotion infaillible… cette fragilité qu'elle ne pouvait complètement dissimuler.

Mais toute sympathie fondit de son visage au moment à la richissime jeune femme avisa Warren qui marchait tout sourire à ses côtés. Son expression changea brusquement. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et Max put voir ses doigts fins se resserrer autour de son stylo comme si elle voulait le briser en deux. Il trembla dans sa main. Pourtant Victoria n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement. Elle resta assise à sa place, s'obligeant à reporter son regard sur Taylor qui continuait son histoire, imperturbable.

Nerveusement, Max s'installa derrière son bureau en le contournant par la gauche, saluant au passage Kate qui lui retourna un doux sourire chaleureux assorti d'un « Salut, Max. Bien dormi ? ».

 _Wow._

Max s'arrêta de penser, déstabilisée. Son sourire était si beau… si naturel et ingénu… elle avait presque oublié à quoi il ressemblait depuis le temps. Il n'avait rien à voir avec la triste jeune fille qu'elle avait laissé dans son passé. Celle qui dessinait des têtes de mort et avait manqué de se suicider… Le cœur de la châtaine bondit de joie et elle répondit par une réponse presque trop énergique, faisant arquer un sourcil surprit à la jeune catholique. Mais Max s'en moquait éperdument. Elle était trop heureuse de retrouver son amie en bonne santé dans cette réalité pour faire attention à son excentricité.

\- Je vais très bien ! Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point c'est génial. Vraiment.

\- Oh euh… ravie pour toi, Max, rit-elle avec légèreté.

Son rire. Son si beau rire tellement innocent. Max comprit alors que dans ce futur, Kate n'avait jamais subi les persécutions de Victoria et Nathan… elle n'avait jamais souffert. Et son autre elle-même devait en être la raison. Sa relation avec Victoria devait en être la raison. Le visage de la petite photographe se fendit d'un immense sourire. Tout n'était peut-être pas si mal dans cet univers finalement. Elle pourrait certainement y prendre goût.

\- Bon Max, je vais te laisser maintenant que tu es installée, lui fit Warren, la tirant de ses pensées. On se voit plus tard si tu veux. Tu me raconteras ton histoire autour d'un hamburger au Two Whales, si ça te dit ? C'est moi qui régale, galanterie oblige.

\- oh euh…

Max se sentit prise au piège en réalisant le sous-entendu d'un tête-à-tête avec le brun, mais acquiesça d'une voix incertaine qui montrait son peu d'enthousiasme. Warren ne sembla pas vraiment saisir le message.

\- Super ! S'exclama-t-il, ravi. Demain, 19h alors !

A son élévation de voix, Victoria se crispa pour jeter un regard assassin par-dessus son épaule. Ce fut à ce moment là que Max comprit sans avoir besoin de l'aide de l'autre Max. La blonde était jalouse ! Mortellement jalouse même. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé la veille, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jouer la copine territoriale. Son estomac se tordit drôlement à cette pensée, et la brune essaya de se persuader que ce n'était pas elle qui ressentait cette étrange chaleur.

\- Vic ? Tu m'écoutes ? T'as l'air totalement ailleurs depuis ce matin, s'inquiéta Taylor en se penchant vers elle.

Comme rappelée à l'ordre, Victoria se redressa de toute sa splendeur en roulant nonchalamment des épaules.

\- Oui, enfin non, soupira-t-elle en portant une main à sa tempe. J'ai juste oublié de prendre mon cappuccino à la machine tout à l'heure… du coup j'ai un peu de mal à me concentrer, mais c'est rien.

\- Tu sembles ne pas avoir beaucoup dormi non plus.

\- Si tu savais, fit-elle très sérieusement.

Max sentit la culpabilité écraser sa poitrine en espionnant leur conversation qu'elle ne pouvait qu'entendre depuis sa place. Un sentiment qui revenait un peu trop souvent à son goût ces derniers temps, et qu'elle sentait au fond d'elle-même s'amplifier à la rendre malade comme si faire du mal à Victoria était contre sa nature. Et elle sut qu'il n'y avait qu'une façon de se débarrasser de cette impression qui la rongeait. Elle se leva sous le regard surprit de Victoria et se dirigea vers la sortie de la classe au moment où Jefferson entrait. La blonde fit mine de la suivre, alors que leur professeur leur sommait de revenir s'asseoir. Mais Max n'en tint pas compte. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers le hall d'entrée du bâtiment bien décidée à changer les choses, l'héritière Chase sur ses talons. Et au moment où celle-ci l'appela par son prénom, elle lui retourna un petit sourire avant de tendre sa main droite vers l'avant.

.

Dès que Max mit un pied dans le hall, elle se dirigea vers la machine à café juste en face, commandant un cappuccino sous le regard amusé de Warren qui lui demanda si elle voulait également un biscuit pour accompagner son petit-déjeuner. Il en avait tout un paquet dans son sac.

\- Non, ça ira merci.

\- Okay, comme tu veux. Donc ouais je disais que toi et Evan, vous avez une bonne vision tous les deux. La dernière fois dans l'usine, j'ai adoré le rendu apocalyptique qui s'en dégageait. On se serait cru dans _I am Legend_ de Francis Lawrence.

\- Possible, je sais pas trop. Je l'admire beaucoup, tu sais, fit-elle avec sincérité. Evan est un bon photographe. Il aime l' _urban style,_ et franchement il le maîtrise bien. C'est un concept que je n'ai pas souvent eu l'occasion d'exploiter, donc je profite d'avoir un connaisseur avec moi pour m'améliorer.

Max récupéra le gobelet qui venait de sortir de la machine et y planta une touillette avant de ramasser un tube de sucre.

\- Tu as raison, c'est comme ça qu'il faut faire, approuva le brun. Mais ne sois pas trop modeste, j'ai vu tes clichés dans la salle d'exposition, tu as autant de talent que lui. Je suis sûr que quoique vous fassiez ensemble, ce sera génial.

De nouveau, ils atteignirent la salle de Jefferson, et comme précédemment, Max fut la première à entrer, son gobelet fumant dans les mains, galamment suivie par Warren qui la laissa passer avec une petite courbette.

\- Votre honneur, s'amusa-t-il dans un sourire charmant.

Immédiatement, deux paires d'yeux les suivirent de plus belle. Max en sachant dores et déjà ce qui allait se passer, admira le cœur battant contre sa poitrine, l'intensité animale qui anima une nouvelle fois le regard de Victoria dès qu'elle l'aperçut. Cette fois, elle prit un peu plus de temps pour le comprendre pour y lire la curiosité de la voir, l'affection qu'elle lui portait outre le fait qu'elle ne soit pas la même personne, et l'affliction de ne pas savoir quoi faire. Son calme physique apparent n'était qu'une façade qui dissimulait le chaos de son esprit qu'elle devinait danser dans son regard émeraude.

Mais au moment où Max commença à avancer dans sa direction, quelque chose qu'elle avait oublié de noter la prit au dépourvu. Hayden bouscula Zachary qui trébucha sur le pied d'une chaise qui se trouvait dans son dos avant de lui rentrer dedans au lieu de se rattraper à la table à ses côtés. Tout se déroula avec la lenteur d'un cauchemar auquel on ne peut pas échapper. Max ne put strictement rien faire. Elle sentit juste Zachary cogner son bras et le liquide brûlant du café se répandre sur son t-shirt et sa poitrine, lui arrachant un cri de surprise et de douleur. Le temps qu'elle baisse les yeux pour constater péniblement les dégâts, Victoria s'était matérialisée à ses côtés, l'air paniquée. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, ses gestes fébriles. Une de ses mains d'albâtre se posa sur le ventre de la châtaine alors que l'autre avait trouvé le creux entre son épaule et sa clavicule.

\- Max ? Ca va ?... Répond moi, Max. Tu as mal ?! Dis quelque chose.

La petite photographe releva ses yeux bleus vers ceux de la blonde, y découvrant une inquiétude dévastatrice. Ses pupilles allaient et venaient sans arrêt entre son visage et son t-shirt. Max vit que Victoria essayait de garder son calme mais se consumait à l'idée qu'elle soit blessée et qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour y remédier.

\- J-je.. me suis brûlée, se plaignit-t-elle avec son air de chien battu désolé.

\- Tu as mal ? Répéta-t-elle.

Max acquiesça faiblement. Ce fut tout ce dont la blonde avait besoin. Elle ravala rageusement sa salive et ses sourcils se foncèrent dangereusement au moment où son masque se reforma sur son visage. La Reine de Blackwell était de retour. Max frissonna même en sachant que cette colère n'était pas tournée contre elle. Elle ne put que la voir se tourner sèchement vers Zachary qui continuait de s'excuser depuis sa maladresse en dansant d'un pied sur l'autre.

\- Je suis désolé, Max, c'était un accident…. Je suis désolé, lança-t-il, piteux.

\- C'est rie… commença-t-elle, mais Victoria lui coupa la parole sans même s'en rendre compte en fixant le grand brun.

\- Ta gueule abruti, rugit la blonde. Tes excuses de merde n'y changeront rien.

Elle faisait une tête de moins que lui et la moitié de sa corpulence, mais il paraissait d'un seul coup bien petit à côté d'elle. Il se recroquevilla encore plus.

\- Tu vas faire quoi maintenant que tu l'as brûlé ? Hein ? Tu penses que dire « pardon, j'ai pas fait exprès » va la soigner ?...

\- Mais j-je…

\- Connard. On t'a pas appris à rester à ta place ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fous là d'abord ? T'es même pas dans cette classe !

Elle planta son doigt dans sa poitrine le faisant reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre une table.

\- La prochaine fois que tu l'approches, je ferai en sorte que ce soit la dernière chose que tu fasses.

\- Ecoute, Vic'… je suis désolé, c'est ma faute, intervint Hayden en essayant de s'interposer, s'attirant un regard meurtrier de l'héritière Chase.

\- N'en rajoute pas Hayden. Tu es aussi fautif que lui. Alors, à moins de pouvoir réparer ta connerie, ferme la.

\- Crois moi, Victoria, si je pouvais remonter le temps, je le ferai, plaida Zachary.

\- Mais personne ne peut…

Victoria s'arrêta brusquement dans sa lancée, la réalisation de ses propres mots frappant son esprit avec un sens nouveau. Dans son dos, Max aurait presque put voir les engrenages de son cerveau tourner à plein régime. Et quand la blonde se tourna dans sa direction, elle avait déjà deviné ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

\- Est-ce que tu peux le faire ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec douceur, toute colère ayant disparue de sa voix. Est-ce que tu peux… tu sais…

Elle fit un petit geste de la tête pour indiquer un retour en arrière.

\- Oui, répondit Max, sa main effleurant sa peau brûlée. Je peux le faire. Mais tu ne te souviendras de rien. Ce sera comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Le regard de Victoria retrouva une expression indéchiffrable.

\- Peu importe, fais le.

\- Tu es sûre que… ?

\- Max. Tant que tu n'es pas blessée, tout me va.

La petite brune lut dans les yeux verts qui lui faisaient face une détermination inébranlable qui fit brutalement accélérer son coeur. La chaleur de ses souvenirs était de retour. Victoria se moquait d'oublier. Max réalisa qu'elle voulait seulement son bien-être. Personne avant elle ne lui avait demandé de remonter dans le temps pour son seul salut. Personne ne lui avait demandé si elle voulait remonter le temps sans l'y obliger ou quoique ce soit… La brune l'avait toujours fait pour le bien des autres. Et surtout celui de Chloé sans penser aux conséquences. Mais Victoria pensait aux conséquences. La blonde pensait à elle. Rien qu'à elle.

Dans un dernier échange silencieux et les regards médusés de leur entourage, Max sortit de la salle de classe suivie par Victoria qui lui attrapa la main gauche pour l'accompagner jusqu'au bout. Elle savait qu'elle allait perdre la mémoire dans quelques secondes, mais ne bougea pas. Max tendit alors sa main droite vers l'avant, ses yeux focalisés sur la blonde qui d'un seul coup recula au fur et à mesure que le temps remontait. _Merci, Victoria_.

* * *

Victoria était le genre de personne à mettre un point d'honneur à toujours être en avance, être pile à l'heure signifiait être en retard. Et cela était valable autant pour les heures de cours que pour ses rendez-vous personnels et professionnels. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle avait râlé et boudé quand Max arrivait avec dix minutes de retard à leurs rencards sans même avoir l'air désolé. Elle ne supportait pas ça. Et elle supportait encore moins que la brune arrive à la faire craquer en prenant sa main dans la sienne comme si ce geste pouvait excuser tous ses défauts. Stupide Caulfield. Stupide hipster. Elle la détestait, elle et ses adorables tâches de rousseur.

Pour dire, Victoria n'arrivait en retard qu'aux soirées qu'elle n'organisait pas. Ce qui était assez rare, car la plupart des soirées qui se déroulaient à Blackwell Académie utilisaient les fonds du Vortex Club qu'elle co-présidait avec Nathan. Mais lorsqu'elle était invitée quelque part, il fallait qu'elle fasse une entrée remarquée par tous. Comme on dit : les stars se faisaient toujours attendre. Elle avait une réputation de personne indispensable à tenir. Aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Elle était arrivée en avance, et se retrouvait actuellement assise en compagnie de Taylor qui lui racontait des ragots à propos de Logan qui avait largué Dana – ou peut-être était-ce Dana qui l'avait largué ? - elle n'écoutait pas vraiment. Depuis plusieurs minutes, elle avait décroché de son récit, son esprit restant focalisé sur la chaise vide à sa droite. Elle appréhendait l'arrivée de sa légitime propriétaire. Que pouvait-elle bien faire ? Allait-elle venir en cours ? Victoria savait qu'il fallait qu'elle arrête de la considérer comme sa copine, qu'elle arrête de penser à elle comme elle le faisait. Et pourtant, ses mains étaient moites, son cœur battait la chamade, même sa gorge sèche rendait chaque déglutition difficile. Elle se sentait plus nerveuse que lors de leur premier rendez-vous.

Victoria se réprimanda, son visage toujours parfaitement lisse de la moindre émotion.

\- Tu m'écoutes au moins, Vicky ?

\- Hm ? Tu disais ?

\- Arf ! C'est important, on va avoir des étincelles à la soirée de samedi, j'en suis sûre. Dana est du genre rancunière.

Ah, alors c'était bien Logan qui avait largué Dana.

\- Je dois avouer que je m'en fous un peu de Logan, grommela Victoria dans un geste agaçant de la main qui fit tinter ses bracelets. Ce mec est un abruti fini qui couche avec tout ce qui a un trou. Tout le monde savait qu'il allait la tromper au bout d'un moment.

Taylor éclata de rire.

\- C'est vrai. Tu savais qu'il avait essayé de draguer Kate Marsh la semaine dernière ?

\- Comme si miss-sainte-nitouche pouvait coucher avant le mariage… il a de l'espoir…

Ce fut à cet instant précis que Max pénétra dans la salle de classe, coupant toute connexion nerveuse dans le cerveau de la blonde au moment où son regard se posa sur sa silhouette. Le temps s'arrêta comme dans un mauvais film hollywoodien, se basant sur un rythme discordant à celui du reste de l'univers. Victoria était certaine que Taylor venait répondre à sa pique, mais elle ne comprit aucun des mots qui sortirent de sa bouche. A la place, elle observait son ex-petite copine marcher dans sa direction, le pas assuré, le regard droit lui envoyant des frissons tout le long de la colonne vertébrale. La petite brune esquiva avec adresse Zachary qui trébucha sous son nez, comme si elle savait ce qui allait se passer… il s'excusa mais elle en tint à peine compte pour porter son regard azur dans sa direction. Cet instant la fit frémir des pieds à la tête lui rappelant pourquoi elle tenait tant à elle. Pourquoi elle avait tant besoin de son attention. Toute idée de chasser Max de son esprit s'évapora instantanément de la tête de Victoria, car ni guérie, ni désintoxiquée, elle était victime de la même attraction maladive. La blonde se maudit, les dents serrés et le cœur sur le point d'exploser. C'était à la fois exaltant et douloureux de la voir se tenir devant elle tout en sachant ne pas pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras, ne pas pouvoir la toucher. L'opposition de ses désirs et de sa raison éclata dans tout son être. Et Victoria mourrait d'envie de se lever de sa chaise pour combler la distance qui les séparait. Elle mourrait d'envie de caresser du bout des doigts sa joue de porcelaine en redessinant la ligne de ses pommettes. Sentir la peau chaude de son dos sous la paume de ses mains, de se laisser aller au plaisir d'appuyer sur les points sensibles de ses muscles qui la faisaient rire, se tortiller sous les chatouilles ou frissonner d'envie. De ressentir le frisson de désir animal qui la parcourait quand Max laissait glisser ses bras autour de sa nuque pour rapprocher leurs deux corps en relevant légèrement la tête pour l'embrasser tendrement, ses lèvres fines dansant à la surface des siennes.

Elle la désirait.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse réaliser ce qui se passait, Max se tenait sous son nez, lui tendant un gobelet en carton duquel s'échappait une bonne odeur de café fumant.

\- Tiens, c'est pour toi, pour te remercier, sourit-t-elle avec l'air de quelqu'un qui savait qu'elle n'avait pas pris son petit-déjeuner, trop bouleversée pour penser à son rituel matinal. Service de livraison cappuccino pour un matin tout en douceur, vous pouvez garder votre monnaie, madame !

Max lui fit un petit clin d'œil conspirateur sous le regard amusé de Taylor qui roula des yeux devant tant de mièvrerie. Elle était habituée à leurs échanges et ne dit rien, toujours aussi ravie de voir les oreilles de sa meilleure amie tourner au cramoisi à chaque fois que Max prenait les devants.

\- M-merci, Max, répondit la blonde, la surprise se reflétant dans ses yeux verts. Mais comment tu savais que…

La petite brune se contenta de sourire amicalement avant même qu'elle n'ait terminé sa question. Ses doigts effleurèrent (par accident ?) les siens quand la tasse changea de mains. Victoria frissonna.

Sans dire un mot de plus, Max rejoignit sa chaise, accompagnée du soi-disant Warren qui la suivait comme un fidèle animal de compagnie. Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot et gardé ses distances quand Max l'avait approchée, mais la blonde ne put s'empêcher de froncer des sourcils, son regard se changeant en un mortel rayon laser qu'il ne sembla pas remarquer. Ce mec, peu importe le statut qu'il avait un jour possédé dans la vie antérieure de Max, allait rapidement lui taper sur les nerfs, elle le sentait. Sa manière de coller la châtaine ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Mais alors pas du tout. Elle allait mettre rapidement un terme à ses illusions romantiques car Max lui appartenait. Et on ne volait pas une Chase.

Heureusement, elle fut interrompue dans ses envies de meurtre quand M. Jefferson entra dans la classe en saluant l'ensemble des élèves.

\- Bonjour à tous. Je sais que vous m'aimez beaucoup, commença-t-il avec son air « I'm too cool for school », mais tous ceux qui ne font pas partie de mon cours sont priés de mettre les voiles. Les autres, nous avons une tonne de travail à abattre aujourd'hui. Sortez vos photos de natures mortes, je ramasse.

Max envoya un sourire reconnaissant à Victoria pour lui avoir rappelé les devoirs à faire la veille. La blonde détourna promptement le regard sans chercher à lui répondre, troublée. Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que quelque chose clochait ?... On aurait dit qu'elle avait manqué un épisode et que Max en savait bien plus long que ce qu'elle en avait dit.

Les yeux de la blonde se posèrent sur le gobelet posé à ses côtés. Max ne pouvait pas savoir qu'elle n'avait pas pris son petit déjeuner, elle était arrivée avec bien trop d'avance par rapport à elle. Donc… comment ?... A moins que…

Victoria jeta un furtif regard sur sa droite. Max était en train de sortir sa trousse et son carnet de son sac, inconsciente de ce qui se passait dans la tête de la blonde. Elle la regarda faire quelques secondes, en réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de se passer. L'esquive bien trop anticipée de la chute de Zachary, le cappuccino, les remerciements…

On aurait presque dit que Max avait déjà vécu tous ces évènements…

* * *

 **Merci de votre lecture~**

 **Pour ceux que ça intéresse, la musique qui m'a largement inspirée le passage où Victoria réfléchit dans sa chambre au moment du sms est "You found me" par The Fray.**

 **Bon week end à tous et à la prochaine.**


End file.
